EL ULTIMO GUERRERO
by J.J AMY
Summary: Trunks del futuro vive dividido en dos mundos y en el futuro nadie sabe que fue él el salvador de la tierra. Que ocurria cuando tenga que contarselo todo a una humana? Divertido y romantico. Vegeta conocera a su nuera! Vegeta X Bulma. LEMON!
1. El guerrero Z

**El guerrero Z**

Sus ojos azules se posaban sobre la luna llena casi hipnotizándolo. Siempre se había sentido conectado de alguna forma a la luna llena, era como si la luna llena le recordara quien era y a que raza pertenecía. Una raza completamente exterminada, o al menos lo estaba en aquel mundo conocido como "el futuro".

Él, el ultimo guerrero del espacio, podía llegar a sentirse realmente solo en aquel mundo, donde todos sus iguales, incluso guerreros de menor rango, habían muerto a manos de los androides que él mismo consiguió destruir hacia ya más de un año.

El mundo ahora vivía en paz y los supervivientes se esforzaban por volver a reconstruirlo. Tal vez se sintiera de aquella manera por aquel motivo. Tal vez un guerrero del espacio no podía vivir en paz. La lucha formaba parte de sus vidas, corría por su sangre. Pero que podía hacer un guerrero del espacio cuando no tenía a nadie contra quien lucha o entrenar?

Aquello lo hizo pensar en su padre. Se moría de ganas de entrenar nuevamente con él. Pero él estaba demasiado lejos, en otra realidad. Se preguntaba que habría sido de todos los amigos que allí había echo y a los que tanto añoraba.

Pero debía comprender que aquella vida no le pertenecía a él, le pertenecía a un pequeño niño que crecería en un mundo feliz, rodeado de amigos y sobretodo, junto a su padre.

Aunque allí tenía a su madre, una mujer simplemente maravillosa. Y la quería, la adoraba, porque a pesar de toda la vida que habían llevado, ella se lo había dado todo. Pero aun así ël se sentía, a veces, incompleto, solo.

Aun seguía con la mirada sobre la luna llena cuando la sintió aproximarse.

Una muchacha de su misma edad, de cabellos y ojos negros. Con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar todo aquel oscuro mundo a la que se sentía fuertemente atado.

Amy. La había conocido un año atrás, en la reconstrucción de la cuidad de Oeste. Ella era una muchacha valerosa y a la vez cariñosa. Ha veces le recordaba mucho a su madre.

Pero a pesar de la estrecha amistad que les unía y de la extraña atracción que sentía por la joven y bella muchacha, sentía que había algo que la separaba de ella. Seguramente fuesen todos sus secretos. Pues para ella y para el resto de la humanidad, Trunks no era más que un muchacho corriente. Nada sabían de sus verdaderos poderes, ni que él hubiese sido el salvador de la tierra. Para Amy y el resto del mundo, los androides habían sido destruidos por un guerrero desconocido al cual se referían por el nombre de "Guerrero Z".

- Al fin te encontré.- Le dijo ella al verle.

Trunks, que había esperado a que ella hablara, se dio la vuelta al escucharla.

- Que haces aquí a estas horas?

Amy, vestida con unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta de color azul ciñéndose a cada parte de su delgado cuerpo salto una roca sin mayor dificultad y se acerco más a él.

- Fui a tu casa y tu madre me dijo que habías salido. Así que imagine que estarías aquí.

Trunks sonrió. En lo alto de aquella montaña, donde la ruinosa cuidad quedaba a sus pies, Trunks encontraba a veces un momento de paz mirando la luna y ella lo sabía.

- Espero que no te moleste que haya venido.- Dijo sentándose en el suelo para recuperar un poco el aire después de haber escalado toda aquella montaña.

- Claro que no.- Él se acerco hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

Amy y él se comprendían muy bien y los dos eran siempre voluntarios en cualquier trabajo que se presentar apara mejorar la cuidad.

Ella había perdido a sus padre cuando los androides destruyeron la cuidad y ahora vivía junto a su abuela en una pequeña casita no demasiado lejos de la nueva Corporación Cápsula. Aunque esta no era ni minimamente lo que antaño había sido.

Pero los inventos de su madre ayudaban mucho y esta estaba floreciendo nuevamente en la cuidad.

- Las vistas desde este lugar son increíbles. No te parece Trunks?

Pero ella no recibió respuesta.

- Trunks?

- Que?- Pregunto él saliendo nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

- Que te ocurre? Es hoy uno de esos días?

- De que días?- Le dijo él algo incomodo.

- Uno de esos días en los que parece que no te conozco.- Le dijo ella entristecida.

- No se a que te refieres.- Mintió él.

- Ha veces te pierdes en ti mismo. Lo se porque la luz de tus ojos parece apagarse y parece que olvides completamente lo que hay a tu alrededor.

- Solo estaba pensativo, eso es todo.

Amy agacho la cabeza ante aquella respuesta. Ella lo quería, lo amaba. Pero cuando él tenía uno de esos días se sentía tan lejana a él que sentía que se le partía el corazón.

- Que es lo que no me cuentas, Trunks?

- No se a que te refieres, lo sabes todo de mi.

- Eso me parece algunos días.- Le dijo ella levantándose.- Pero otros me pareces un total desconocido.

- A donde vas?

- Me vuelvo a casa, no debí haber venido.- Le dijo ella en un tono molesto.

- Espera Amy.

- Quédate.- Le dijo ella que empezó a alejarse.- Mañana nos veremos.

Trunks se puso en pie al verla marcharse.

- Espera Amy deja que te acompañe.

- No, no hace falta, prefiero estar sola.

Trunks suspiro cansado al verla marchar algo dolida con él. Y que debía hacer? La verdad de su vida era demasiado complicada de explicar. Y no sabía si estaba preoperado para dejar que otra persona conociera esa parte de él. La parte guerrera, la parte incompleta.

De nuevo sus ojos se posaron sobre la luna llena.

Cuando llego a su casa encontró a su madre aun trabajando en el laboratorio, algo realmente común en ella. Era como si de aquella manera su madre llenara su vida.

- No es algo tarde para seguir trabajando?- Le pregunto Trunks a su madre desde la puerta del pequeño laboratorio.

- Oh Trunks! Ya has vuelto?- Le pregunto mirándole.- Amy paso por aquí. Te encontró?

Trunks dio un largo suspiro ante aquello.

- Si.

Al escuchar aquel suspiro su madre hizo girar la silla para quedar frente a su hijo.

- Que ha pasado?

- Porque crees que ha pasado algo?

- Por tu largo suspiro.

- No ha sido nada.

Su madre hizo un gesto con la cara.

- Que sientes por ella?

- Mama!- Se quejo él sonrojándose.

- Que?- Pregunto ella.- Es una muchacha muy hermosa y es simplemente adorable. Es muy normal que te sintieras atraído por ella de alguna forma.

- No pienso hablar de eso contigo.- Se quejo él realmente avergonzado.

- Muy bien, como quieras. Pero al menos dime porque habéis discutido.

- No hemos discutido.

- Bueno, lo que fuera.- Le dijo ella ya desesperada.

- Ella cree que no soy sincero con ella.

- Y es cierto.- Dijo Bulma con normalidad.

- Madre...

- Ya se, ya se. Nosotros siempre fuimos partidarios del anonimato, pero ella es tu amiga Trunks y por como ella te mira imagino que quiere ser algo más.

- Mama!

- Como quieras. Lo que digo es que tal vez deberías ser sincero con ella y decirle quien eres en realidad.

- Y quien soy? El guerrero Z?- Le pregunto él molesto.

- No digas tonterías.- Le dijo Bulma levantándose.- Eres el príncipe de los guerreros del espacio, el ultimo de tu raza.

Al decir aquella Trunks sintió que la voz de su madre tembló brevemente por la pena.

- Un príncipe! Sabes lo absurdo que suena eso?

- Es la verdad. Porque temes que ella no te crea?

- No es eso.- Dijo sin saber como explicarse.- Es simplemente que esa parte de mi vida ha sido siempre solo mía.

Bulma sonrió y se levanto de la silla. Cuando llego frente a su hijo le acaricio la mejilla dulcemente.

- Eres un muchacho increíble, Trunks. Un formidable guerrero del espacio, tan poderoso como lo fueron Vegeta, Goku y Gohan. Eso forma parte de ti, lo llevaras siempre en tu corazón. Eso te hace diferente y a la vez especial. Acaso he de recordarte que tu salvaste este mundo?

- No.- Dijo él.- Pero no se si Amy entenderá todo lo que eso significa.

- Si no se lo cuentas nunca podrá entenderlo.

Trunks suspiro.

- Piénsalo, de acuerdo?- Le dijo su madre.- Ella es una muchacha especial. No querrás perderla, verdad?

- No, claro que no.

- Bien. Ahora vete a la cama, pareces cansado.

- Tu también lo pareces.

Ella sonrió.

- Me queda muy poco para terminar.

- Esta bien. Buenas noches madre.

- Buenas noches.

Bulma observo a su hijo marcharse. Ella no podía imaginarse como se sentía su hijo siendo el único de su raza. Sobretodo después de haber conocido a su padre y a todos los demás en el pasado. Incluso ella, después de tanto tiempo, los añoraba como el primer día. Y sabía que ahora el corazon de su hijo estaba dividido entre dos mundos.

Con un largo suspiro Bulma volvió a la mesa de trabajo. Trunks se parecía a su padre más de lo que él podía imaginarse. Sin duda tendría que ayudarle un poco.

A la mañana siguiente Trunks se encontró con su madre en la cocina mientras esta desayunaba.

- Ha donde vas tan temprano?- Le pregunto ella.

- Iré al orfanato, allí siempre hay cosas que hacer.

- Y seguro que Amy esta allí.- Le dijo ella con diversión.

Pero Trunks decidió ignorar aquello.

- Esta tarde me gustaría enseñarte algo. Estarás por aquí?- Le pregunto entonces Bulma.

- Si. Ahora tengo que irme, adiós mama!

Bulma estuvo apunto de contestar, pero su hijo ya había desaparecido.

De camino al orfanato, justo en el centro de lo que era ahora la nueva ciudad, se levantaba un monumento de piedra del supuesto guerrero Z. Trunks había admirado aquella estatua un millar de veces divertido ante la exajeracion de la estatua y de su diferencia ante la verdad. La gente veia al guerrero Z como un salvador de gran copulencia, sin duda demasiado alto para ser real. Según contaba la supuesta leyenda, el guerrero Z había sido un enviado de Dios para salvar al mundo y ahora este viva en las montañas del este alejado de la gente. Que gran mentira. Se preguntaba quien habría inventado todo aquello. En aquel mundo Dios estaba muerto, murio a la vez que Picolo y desde entonces el mundo estaba a su suerte, abandonado.

Como podria entonces decirle a Amy, quien creia aquella absurda historia, que era él el suepuesto guerrero Z? Un muchacho, proviniente de una raza exterminada y del cual era el Principe? Una locura!!!! Seguramente Amy lo tomara por loco o algo peor.

Cuando llego al orfanato y como bien había dicho su madre, Amy estaba allí. Delante de unos grandes fogones, ella ayudaba con la comida para los muchos niños que quedaron sin hogar y sin padres tras los androides.

Al verla no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin duda era una muchacha hermosa y no podía evitar sentirse realmente atraído por ella. Pero no sabía que hacer, ni como actuar. Al fin y al cabo, durante los largos años de guerra no hubo tiempo para nada de aquello.

- Hola Trunks.- Le saludo otra de las voluntarias con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola.- Le contesto él tímidamente.

Pero al volver la vista a Amy esta lo estaba mirando. Él sonrió y le saludo con la mano con la esperanza de que ella no siguiera molesta con él. Y por suerte ella le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo.

El resto de la mañana la paso trabajando, arreglando cosas aquí y allá. Por suerte era tan habilidoso como lo era su madre. Aunque su madre era simplemente un genio.

Así, tumbado sobre el suelo, casi dentro del gran horno de la cocina, que había vuelto a romperse, pasaba los últimos minutos de la mañana.

Entonces la sintió a su lado y desde donde estaba pudo ver sus dos largas piernas envueltas en un pantalón oscuro.

Así que salió para mirarla desde el suelo.

Amy, al verle, no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- Que?- Pregunto él.

- Tienes..- Dijo agachándose frente a él.- La cara manchada de algo negro.- Y con aquellas palabras sus dedos pasaron por su mejilla dulcemente en un intento de limpiarle.

Pero Trunks ya no fue conciente de ello, se había perdido en su sonrisa, en la dulce caricia que resulto ser sus dedos sobre su piel y en su proximidad.

- Que? –Le pregunto ella aun divertida al ver su mirada fija en ella.

- Nada.- Dijo saliendo del trance.- Es solo que aquí...- Trunks paso sus manos manchadas por la mejilla de ella y la ensucio.- Tienes algo...

- Basta, me estas manchando.- Le dijo ella riéndose.

- Pero si ya lo tenías.- Le dijo él divertido. – Yo solo intentaba limpiarte.

- Mírate las manos!- Le dijo entre carcajadas.

Los dos se echaron a reír entonces y de la risa a Amy le flojearon las piernas y cayo de culo al suelo junto a él.

- Ahora veras!

Amy ensucio sus manos a propósito dentro del horno y amenazo con macharle la cara a Trunks pero este detuvo sus manos mientras se reía sin parar.

- No, para!

- Te lo mereces.

Entre risas y juegos los dos forcejearon durante unos segundos, pero casi sin percibirlos Amy acabo casi encima de él y sus rostros se aproximaron en desmesura.

Conscientes de aquella proximidad los dos se detuvieron en seco y se perdieron en la mirada del otro buscando algo que les hiciera dar el gran paso que ambos deseaban. Besarse.

Sus labios se aproximaron peligrosamente pero entonces una voz aproximándose a la cocina rompió todo el encanto.

- Amy, estas aquí?

Era una de las responsables del orfanato con lo que Amy se levanto del suelo de un salto y cuando Trunks intento hacer lo mismo su frente golpe con fuera contra el borde del horno.

- Mierda!- Exclamo él llevándose las manos a la frente.

Aquello provoco que Amy volviera a reírse.

- Te has hecho daño?- Le pregunto justo cuando la mujer entraba en la cocina.

- No, que va.- Dijo él mientras se refregaba la frente intentándose hacerse el fuerte.

- Amy, te estaba buscando.- Le dijo la mujer.

- Vine a ver si Trunks necesitaba ayuda.

- Claro.- Le dijo ella amable.- Es casi la hora de la comida y...

Amy sonrió ante aquello, sabía que venia a pedirle ayuda.

- En seguida voy.

- Gracias.

Con aquellas palabras la mujer se fue justo cuando Trunks se ponía en pie.

- Te quedarás un poco más?- Le pregunto ella.

- Me iré cuando termine con esto. He quedado con mi madre. Seguramente tenga trabajo para mi en el laboratorio.

- Ah!- Dijo ella algo entristecida.

- Si quieres puedes pasarte por casa cuando termines aquí.

- Eso estaría bien.- Le dijo ella.

- Entonces nos vemos esta tarde. – Le dijo Trunks.

- Si. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Cuando Trunks llego a su casa fue directamente al laboratorio para encontrarse con su madre.

Al entrar vio algo enrome cuidadosamente tapado con una especie de tela blanca.

- Llegas justo a tiempo.- Le dijo Bulma ilusionada.

- Que es?- Le pregunto él curioso.

- Una sorpresa para ti. – Le dijo Bulma con una radiante sonrisa.- Aunque debo reconocer que empecé ha fabricarla hace ya mucho tiempo, ayer por la noche la termine. Y puedo decir que ha sido justo a tiempo.

- Es para mi?

- Si. Preparado?

- Claro.

Su madre aferró la tela plancha y de un fuerte tirón la quito y la nave que quedo frente a ambos.

- Me has hecho una nave?- Le pregunto él sorprendido.

- No es una nave.- Le dijo ella.- En una maquina del tiempo mejorada y ampliada, para que puedas llevar un acompañante.

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron como platos.

- Y además estar preparada para que tu y Amy podías partir de inmediato.

- Yo y... Amy?

- Exacto? Que mejor forma de que entienda quien eres que llevarla al pasado?- Pregunto ella con un tono victorioso.- Soy un genio.

- Pero mama...

- Ya, ya. Aun no le has dicho nada, pero lo harás. Además se que te mueres de ganas de volver.

Trunks hizo una media sonrisa ante aquello. En realidad lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero llevar a Amy al pasado podía ser demasiado para ella.

- Que ocurre? No estas contento?- Le pregunto ella insegura.

- Si, claro que si. Es solo que...

- Es lo mejor.- Le dijo ella.

- Vaya!

La voz de Amy hizo que los dos se giraran.

- Es su nuevo invento Señora Brief?- Le pregunto ella impresionada mirando la nave.

- Más o menos.

- Espero no interrumpir.

- Claro que no.- Le dijo Bulma.- Tu nunca interrumpes, querida.

- Pensé que estarías en el orfanato hasta tarde.- Le dijo Trunks.

- Vinieron refuerzos y pude salir antes.- Le dijo ella sonriente. – Pero si quieres puedo volver luego.

- No, no.- Dijo Trunks.

- Que es?- Pregunto ella ya frente la nave.

- Una maquina del tiempo.- Contesto Bulma tan feliz.

- Madre!- Exclamo Trunks.

- Una que?- Pregunto Amy sorprendida ante la respuesta.

- Yo iré a la cocina para haceros algo de comer. Porque no le explicas tu a Amy que es la maquina del tiempo, Trunks?

Con una radiante sonrisa cómplice Bulma salió del laboratorio mientras Trunks maldecía entre dientes.

- Que ocurre?- Pregunto Amy ante el comportamiento extraño de Trunks.

- Nada, nada.- Dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

- Y bien?

- Y bien que?- Pregunto él realmente nervioso.

- Que es la maquina del tiempo?

CONTINUARA...

Bueno, al final no me tome demasiadas vacaciones. Je je je! No pude, la verdad es que simplemente disfruto escribiendo. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer episodio y aunque Amy no es de la serie, ruego le deis una oportunidad.

Pronto viajaran atras en el tiempo. Os imaginais a Vegeta conociendo a su futura nuera? Je je!

Muchos besos y espero que me dejeis reviews sobre este pequeño pricipio.

Saludos;

JJ.Amy


	2. La maquina del tiempo

**La maquina del tiempo**

- Que es la maquina del tiempo?

Trunks miro a Amy realmente nervioso, sin saber que contestarle a aquello. En menudo lió le había metido su madre! No podía explicarle todo aquello a Amy. Seguramente acabaría pensando que estaba loco.

- En realidad...- Dijo él inseguro.- Es una nave. Una nave muy rápida.

- Y porque tu madre la llama la maquina del tiempo?

- Bueno... no se. Cosas de científica imagino.

Amy lo miro no muy convencida de lo que él le decía.

- No estarás mintiéndome, no?

- Mintiendo? No, no. – Dijo rascándose la cabeza. – Jamás te mentiría.

- No lo entiendo.

- Tal vez sea porque es muy rápida, no se.

Tras aquello Trunks soltó una risa forzada.

Amy miro nuevamente la maquina con curiosidad.

- No parece diferente a las otras.

- Bueno, solo lleva un mejor motor, eso es todo.

- Crees que luego podríamos probarla?- Le pregunto Amy ilusionada.

- No!- Exclamo él.

- No? Y porque no?

- Es... es que aun no esta del todo terminada. Podría ser peligroso.

- Oh! Esta bien.

- Porque no vamos a comer?- Le pregunto él para cambiar de tema.

- Oh si, estoy hambrienta.

Durante la tarde los dos estuvieron en el laboratorio ayudando a su madre en diversas cosas. Amy siempre parecía dispuesta a ayudar en el laboratorio y siempre disfrutaba probando las nuevas naves de su madre. Sin duda a ella le gustaba estar allí y a Trunks le encantaba que ella estuviera.

- No se lo dijiste, verdad?- Le susurro su madre que se puso a su lado disimuladamente mientras Amy permanecía alejados de ellos revisando algunos planos.

- No!

- Y porque no se lo has dicho? Era el mejor momento!

- Sssh! Acabara por oírte.

- Ella no puede oírnos.

- No se le dije y además me obligaste a mentirle.- Le susurro él.

- Sabes, no haces más que complicarlo aun más. Realmente te pareces demasiado a tu padre.- Se quejo ella.

Aquello hizo que a Trunks se le dibujara una media sonrisa en la cara.

La verdad, no entiendo porque te es tan difícil explicárselo.

- Deja el tema mama.- Le susurro él de nuevo.- Por favor!

- Esta bien.- Dijo ella separándose de su hijo.- Pero al final tendrás que decírselo.

"Al final tendrás que decírselo" Era cierto. Seguramente tendría que acabar explicándole todo lo que era y la verdad es que la idea de su madre no había sido del todo alocada. Que mejor prueba de sus palabras que viajar con Amy al pasado? Además se moría de ganas por ir.

Después de un año sin luchar algo empezaba a impacientarse en su interior. Era como si su sangre guerrera empezara a reclamarle algo de lucha y emoción.

- De nuevo perdido en tu cabeza?- Le pregunto Amy que estaba tumbada a su lado en lo alto de la montaña a la que Trunks siempre acudía para estar solo.

Trunks inclino levemente la cabeza para mirarla.

- Lo siento.

- No importa.- Dijo ella volviendo la vista al cielo.

Trunks se incorporo y la miro a su lado.

No sabría decir si estaba enamorado de ella, en realidad no sabía muy bien que era estar enamorado, pues nunca lo había estado. Pero sin duda sentía algo especial por ella y ella le había ofrecido su amistad sin tapujos. Y él le mentía.

Ella no merecía que le mintiera. Pero nunca encontraba el momento de contarle quien era en realidad. Tal vez fuera porque temía perderla y a la vez, con cada día que pasaba, todo parecía aun más complicado de explicar.

Aquella misma mañana había estado apunto de besarla, al menos lo había deseado y seguramente lo hubiese echo si no les hubiesen interrumpido.

- Que?- Le pregunto ella al ver que Trunks volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos esta vez con aquellos grandes ojos azules clavados sobre ella.

- Nada.

Amy se incorporo ante aquella extraña mirada y cruzo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

- Que es lo que no me cuentas, Trunks? Se que me ocultas algo. Lo veo en tu mirada, lo veo cuando me miras.

Trunks aparto la mirada de ella.

- Vamos Trunks, no hay nada que no puedas contarme.- Le dijo ella.- Acaso no somos amigos?

- Claro.- Le dijo él que volvió a mirarla.

- Entonces que es lo que no me cuentas? Porque no confías en mi?- Le pregunto ella dolida.- Yo siempre te lo he contado todo.. Jamás guarde nada para mi. Lo sabes.

- Si.- Contesto él.

Aun podía recordar con claridad la noche en que Amy se había sincerado con él. Los dos se encontraban en aquel mismo lugar, pero unos siete meses atrás. Cansada, seguramente por la reconstrucción y por todos los nuevos cambios Amy se había echado a llorar en sus brazos para contarle todos sus anhelos. Entre ellos lo mucho que añoraba a sus padres.

Él en cambio solo le había contado que su padre había muerto por culpa de los androides. Nada más. No sabía nada de él y pese a saberlo ella había permanecido a su lado, esperando a que él estuviera preparado para hablar.

- Entonces?- Le pregunto ella de nuevo.

- Es complicado.

- Y que no lo es en este mundo?- Le pregunto ella.- Nada que puedas contarme me hará cambiar de opinión sobre ti.

Trunks suspiro y volviendo la mirada hacia la luna dudo unos segundos más. Pero entonces las palabras de su madre retumbaron en su cabeza "No querrás perderla, no?"

- Es bastante largo de explicar y difícil de creer.

- Tengo toda una vida.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa porque al fin él se hubiese decidido.

- Esta segura de que quieres saberlo?

- Si. – Le contesto ella muy segura.

- Bien, empezare por el principio. Siendo muy joven mi madre decidió ir en busca de unas bolas mágicas. Siete bolas repartidas por el mundo, que al reunirlas tenían el poder de conceder un deseo. En su búsqueda de las Bolas de Dragón ella conoció a un niño pequeño llamado Goku que había vivido solo en unas montañas. A partir de aquel momento mi madre y Goku se hicieron muy amigos y viajaron por el mundo en busca de las Bolas de Dragón. Pero aquel niño resulto ser algo especial, tenía una cola y una gran fuerza. Su pasión eran las artes marciales y Goku acabo entrenándose en ellas y participando en torneos de las artes marciales.

- He oído hablar de esos torneos a mi abuela.- Le dijo ella.

Trunks sonrió ante aquello.

- Durante ese transcurso de tiempo mi madre y Goku hicieron grandes amigos. Yamcha, Pura, Then Shin, el Maestro Roshi..., todos grandes luchadores con poderes que no todos los humanos poseen. Durante mucho tiempo Goku mantuvo la paz en la tierra junto a sus amigos y aunque suene increíble, salvo el planeta en muchas ocasiones.

Amy se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

- Con el tiempo Goku se caso con una mujer llamada Chichi y tuvieron un hijo llamado Son Gohan. Un día Goku que había vuelto a vivir en las montañas, trajo a su hijo para que mi madre y sus amigos le conocieran. Fue ese día cuando un fuerte guerrero llego a la tierra buscando a su hermano.

- Te refieres a un ser de otro planeta?- Le pregunto ella ya incrédula.

- Si. Provenía del Planeta Vegeta, un planeta que fue exterminado hace ya muchísimos años por un ser llamado Frezzer. Ellos, los guerreros del espacio, fueron casi exterminados. Solo cuatro seguían con vida y recorrían el universo conquistando planetas. Para eso vivían, para la lucha, para la conquista. Eran seres muy poderosos. Y Goku resulto ser uno de ellos.

- Quieres decir que el niño que conocía tu madre era un ser de otro planeta?

- Si. Sin duda eso explicaba que fuera tan fuerte y que tuviera cola. Pues la apariencia física de los guerreros del espacio es idéntica a la nuestra, solo que ellos tienen cola.

- Vaya!- Dijo ella sorprendida.

- Pero a pesar de que Goku era un ser bueno, los guerreros no lo eran y su intención era conquistar la tierra. Con lo que Goku tubo que enfrentarse contra su propio hermano para salvar una vez más la tierra. Pero antes de que el guerrero muriera a manos de Goku Y Picolo, este anuncio la llegada de otros dos guerreros que acabarían con lo que él había empezado.

Amy seguía su historia con atención.

- Comprendo lo que me cuentas. Pero que tiene que ver eso contigo?

- Mi padre era uno de esos guerreros.- Dijo él al fin.

Trunks vio entonces que la cara de Amy cambio por completo.

- Qui... quieres decir que tu padre era un ser de otro planeta que además tenía un gran poder y que además llego aquí con la intención de conquistar la tierra?- Le pregunto ella que casi no podía creérselo.

- Exacto. Y no solo era uno más de ellos. Era el Príncipe de los guerreros. Por eso se llamaba Vegeta, como el mismo planeta.

Amy se quedo perpleja durante unos segundos. Deseaba creer lo que Trunks le estaba contando, pero sin duda era algo realmente difícil

- Entonces tu... eres una mezcla de humano y extraterrestre y además eres un Príncipe?- Le pregunto ella incrédula.

- Si, más o menos.- Dijo él ya un poco incomodo.- Después de aquella lucha solo quedaron mi padre y Goku. Ellos era los dos últimos guerreros del espacio y Son Gohan, claro. Que pese ha que era medio humano llego a tener tanto poder como ellos.

- Y como.. ya sabes, tu madre y él...

- Bueno, creo que eso es algo que solo ellos dos saben. Tal vez mi padre acabara amoldándose a este Planeta y se olvido por completo de su afán por destruirlo. Pero sin duda tenia un carácter muy fuerte. Al fin y al cabo mientras que Goku se crió aquí rodeado de amigos... mi padre creció por el espacio, sin hogar, conquistando planetas bajo el mando del mismo destructor de su raza, Frezzer.

- Es increíble.- Dijo ella sin saber que más decir.

- Por desgracia pasados los años Goku contrajo una enfermedad en el corazón y murió. Poco después llegaron los androides y pese a que mi padre y todos los demás amigos de Goku lucharon contra ellos, todos acabaron muertos. Solo yo, que apenas era un niño y Son Gohan sobrevivimos. Durante años Son Gohan me entreno en las artes marciales y me enseño todo lo que él había aprendido de su padre, pero aun así no éramos los suficientemente fuertes para ganarles y Son Gohan acabo muriendo.

La boca de Amy se abrió por completo.

- Estas diciéndome que te enfrentaste a los androides?

- En muchas ocasiones y en casi todas escape por bien poco.

- Dios mío! Como se te ocurrió tal cosa?

- Bueno.- Dijo él avergonzado.- Aunque no lo parezca soy fuerte.

- Casi no puedo creérmelo. Pensé que solo el guerrero z se había enfrenado a ellos y había sobrevivido para contarlo.

- Ya.- Dijo él.- Bueno eso es algo un poco complicado. Así que terminare de contártelo todo para que así puedas entenderlo mejor.

- Si, lo siento.

- Pronto comprendí que no podría ganarles, ellos eran dos y mucho más fuertes que yo. Estaba desesperado, cuando mi madre puso ante mi su ultimo invento, algo que podría ayudarnos a ganar aquella batalla. La maquina del tiempo.

Amy se sorprendió entonces.

- La que hemos visto hoy?

- No, esa es una nueva versión.

- Y como puede una nave corriente ayudaros en eso?

- Bueno, esta tarde no fui sincero contigo. En realidad la maquina de tiempo, como bien dice su nombre, es para viajar en el tiempo. En el pasado la enfermedad de Goku era mortal, ahora no lo es y pensemos que si podíamos hacerle llegar los medicamentos a tiempo y avisarles a todos del mal que estaba por venir, conseguiríamos cambiar las cosas. Sin duda era arriesgado, pero no teníamos otra opción. Así que viaje al pasado, le entregue la medicina a Goku y le explique todo lo que estaba por suceder. Cuando volví espere que todo hubiese cambiado, pero por desgracia todo seguía igual. Mi visita al pasado era algo que no había ocurrido en este tiempo y pronto comprendimos que habíamos creado dos realidades. En una Goku estaba muerto por aquella enfermedad y era la que yo conocía, en la otra todos se entrenaban duramente para la llegada de los androides. Comprendí entonces que nada de lo que hiciera en el pasado podría cambiar nuestro mundo, pero aun así volví a viajar al pasado para ayudarles en su lucha, pues al menos ellos podían quedar libres de todo esto.

Durante largo rato Trunks le relato a Amy todo lo ocurrido en el pasado en su lucha contra los androides y contra Célula. Todo lo que había vivido junto a su padre y todo lo que él era. Amy escucho todo atenta y sin queja, aunque su rostro demostraba una gran sorpresa ante sus palabras.

- Cuando regrese era mucho más fuerte de lo que era, ganar a los androides fue entonces un juego de niños y después de vencerles me dedique a reconstruir el mundo al que realmente pertenezco. Y acabo mi historia. Ahora ya sabes quien soy, lo que soy.

Amy lo miro sin poder creer nada de lo que él le había dicho y se levanto del suelo realmente nerviosa.

- Realmente es cierto todo lo que me has contado?

- Lo he acortado un poco, pero si, básicamente ahora lo sabes todo.

- Trunks! Sabes lo difícil que resulta creer que seas el Guerrero Z!?

Trunks se levanto entonces del suelo.

- Yo no soy el guerrero Z, en realidad este no existió nunca. Fue invención de la gente que deseo creer que algo maravilloso les había salvado. Pero solo fui yo. El ultimo guerrero del espacio.

Amy se llevo la mano a la boca y parecía ponerse nerviosa por segundos.

- Amy...

- Intento creer lo que me dices, de verdad que lo intento Trunks. Pero es... es... Porque nunca dijiste nada?- Le dijo ella mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

- Porque temía que no me creyeras.- Contesto él sincero.- Además los guerreros del espacio siempre vivimos en el anonimato. No queremos fama, ni gloria.

- Yo vi a esos androides en persona Trunks! Ellos tenían una fuerza inexplicable, volaban y tiraban una especie de rayos que lo arrasaban todo. Como puedo creer que tu conseguiste ganarles?

- Porque yo también puedo hacer todo eso. Y comprendo que te resulte difícil de creer. Por eso mi madre modifico la maquina del tiempo. Ella cree que si viajas conmigo al pasado y ves que todo eso es real, podrás creer y comprender todo lo que te he dicho.

- Bien.- Ella se detuvo frente a Trunks.- Dices que eres un guerrero del espacio y deseas llevarme a un pasado donde los androides no lo destruyeron todo para que crea en tu palabra. A la misma vez me dices que tu sabes hacer todo lo que aquellos androides hacían. Sabes lo ridículo que suena todo eso, Trunks?

- Si, lo se.

- Deseo creer en ti, Trunks, de verdad que lo deseo, pero necesito una prueba.

Trunks sonrió.

- Esta bien. Eso es fácil.

Trunks se acerco a ella y rodeándola por la cintura la pego a su cuerpo. No pensó en lo intimo del momento hasta que no la tubo entre sus brazos y entonces se perdió en los oscuros ojos negros que ahora lo miraban entre sorprendidos y nerviosos.

- No tengas miedo.

- A que?- Le pegunto ella.

Trunks no le contesto, simplemente uso un poco de su energía y sin más se alzo en el aire. Lo hizo despacio, para que ella no se asustara, pero en segundos ella se aferró a su cuello, poniéndolo aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Amy por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando Trunks la aferró de la cintura olvido por unos segundos todo lo demás, pero entonces sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago y sintió como los dos se elevaban lentamente en el aire.

Casi no pudo creerlo y asustada se aferró a su cuello mientras sus ojos observan el suelo que cada vez estaba más lejos de ellos.

- Tranquila, no te pasara nada.

Amy lo miro. Todo lo que él había dicho era cierto y pese a estar volando entre sus brazos aun no podía creerlo del todo.

- Creo que estoy soñando.- Le dijo ella.

Trunks sonrió ante aquello.

- Vendrás conmigo?

- Todo lo que me has contado me resulta realmente imposible de creer, pero deseo creerlo, deseo conocerlo. Si tu corazón esta dividido en dos mundos, yo deseo conocerlos los dos. Deseo saber quien eres, en su totalidad.

Trunks se sintió realmente feliz ante aquellas palabras y se pregunto porque no se lo había dicho antes.

Y sin pensarlo se inclino sobre ella y beso sus labios de una forma lenta.

Era su primer beso y apenas rozaba los de ella palpando dulcemente, descubriendo poco a poco el dulce placer de sentirlos sobre los suyos. Y simplemente resulto ser algo increíble. Sintió que podría haber estado de aquella manera para el resto de su vida.

Al fin se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos buscando en ellos algo que le indicara que había significado aquel beso y el brillo de esto fue simplemente la mejor respuesta de todas.

Pero sin percibirlo Trunks había seguido alzándose en el cielo y ya estaban a una altura bastante considerable. La cuidad era ahora pequeños puntos de luz a sus pies.

Cuando Amy pudo salir del trance que le había provocado aquel beso y vio a la altura que estaban se aferró con más fuerza al cuello de Trunks. Aunque tan segura como se sentía entre sus brazos, no dudo en disfrutar aquella maravillosa vista.

- Quieres hacer algo divertido?

Amy lo miro nuevamente.

- Si.

- No te asustaras, verdad?

- No, si no me sueltas.

- Bien.- Trunks la aferró con más fuerza.- Preparada?

- Siempre. – Dijo ella asegurando sus brazos.

- Pues haya vamos.

Tras decir aquello Trunks se dejo caer al vació a gran velocidad. El grito que desgarro la garganta de Amy se pudo escuchar en el mundo entero, pero en segundos Trunks se detuvo justo al llegar al suelo.

- Dios mío! Dios mío!- Decía ella que aun no lo había soltado del cuello. – Ha sido increíble. Podemos repetirlo de nuevo?

- Que tal si damos una vuelta?

- Podrás hacerlo?

- Claro, es fácil.

Y con aquellas palabras Trunks se volvió a alzar en el aire a mayor velocidad que la ultima vez.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno, aqui tiene un nuevo capitulo. Siento mucho el restraso. Como siempre les invito a dejar reviews para darme su opinion.

Saludos;

JJ.Amy


	3. Viaje en el tiempo

**Viaje en el tiempo**

Parecía que aquella maravillosa noche junto a Amy había durado apenas segundos. Y es que por primera vez Trunks se sintió completo con aquella vida al compartirla plenamente con Amy.

Durante horas había sobrevolado las ciudades más cercanas, disfrutando de cada segundo en el que los dos estuvieron abrazados perdidos en el oscuro cielo de la noche.

Durante el trayecto Amy había ido haciendo diversas preguntas sobre sus poderes y sobre su familia del pasado.

Estaba casi amaneciendo cuando llegaron al jardín de la Corporación Cápsula.

- Ha sido increíble.- Dijo ella una vez estuvo nuevamente sobre suelo firme. – Jamás me había divertido tanto.

Trunks sonrió ante aquello.

- Yo también me he divertido mucho. Siento no habértelo contado antes.

- No importa.- Dijo ella tímidamente.- Ahora que lo se todo, comprendo que te costara tanto contármelo.

- Pensaras lo del viaje?

- Si, lo pensare.

- Esta bien.

- No te preocupes por nada, Trunks, decida lo que decida, prometo guardar tu secreto.

- Gracias.

- Ahora... tengo que irme ya. No vemos esta tarde.

- Muy bien.

Los dos se miraron entonces algo indecisos. No sabían si marcharse sin más o besarse en su despedida.

Fue Amy la que se adelanto y beso a Trunks en los labios brevemente y lo miro después con una radiante sonrisa.

- Hasta luego Trunks.

- Hasta luego.

Cuando Trunks entro en su casa estaba tan perdido en los recuerdos de aquella maravillosa noche que ni siquiera noto la presencia de su madre que lo estaba esperando pacientemente en el salón.

Y bien?- Le dijo ella para llamar su atención.- Se lo dijiste?

Trunks sonrió radiante ante aquello.

- Imagino que eso es un si, verdad?- Le pregunto ella levantándose del sillón.- Cuando os marcháis?

- Yo me marchare mañana por la noche, Amy aun tiene que decidirse.

- Acaso no fue bien?

- Fue muy bien.- Le dijo él algo tímido.- Pero creo que ahora tenía que recapacitar un poco. Al fin y al cabo tomar la decisión de viajar al pasado no es fácil de tomar. En realidad no se si deberíamos ir. Nuestras intervenciones no harás más que cambiar el destino.

- No digas tonterías. Gracias a ti aquel mundo vive en paz y nadie puede evitar que formes parte de los dos mundos. Allí esta tu padre y tienes muy buenos amigos.

- Es cierto. – Trunks tomo asiento en el sillón donde antes había estado su madre y lo miro.- Mama, nunca has pensado en viajar al pasado para ver a papa?

El rostros de Bulma cambio por completo al escuchar aquella pregunta de Trunks.

- Si te he de ser sincera.- Le dijo sentándose a su lado.- Creo que lo he pensado un millón de veces. Pero no creo que esa fuera una buena decisión. Al fin y al cabo, ya hay una Bulma en aquel mundo.

- Si pero... podrías ver a papa.

Bulma suspiro ante aquello.

- Trunks, luche durante años con mi subconsciente para olvidarle y es cierto que mentiría si dijera que lo he hecho, pero he aprendido a vivir sin él. Si volviera a verle, a sentirle... todo volvería a empezar de nuevo y fue demasiado doloroso para desear repetirlo. Es mejor así.

Trunks aferró la mano de su madre con fuerza. Ahora deseo no habérselo preguntado, porque pudo notar en sus grandes ojos azules que aquella la había entristecido.

- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada cariño.- Bulma si inclino y beso la mejilla de su hijo. – No me importa que me preguntes por él. Él es parte de ti y parte de mi. Seguro que estas nervioso por volver a verle.

Trunks suspiro. Si que lo estaba, muy nervioso.

- Solo espero que las cosas no hayan cambiado demasiado.

- Y porque iban ha hacerlo?- Le pregunto ella.

- No lo se. Papa es tan... impredecible...

- No te preocupes por eso. Estoy segura de que cuando regreses él estará allí y se sentirá muy orgulloso cuando sepa que destruiste a los androides tu solo.

Trunks hizo una media sonrisa ante aquello. No estaba del todo seguro. A su regreso había sido demasiado fácil terminar con los androides y dudaba que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ello.

- Creo que me iré a dormir un poco.

- Claro.- Le dijo Bulma.- Yo preparare los últimos detalles de la maquina del tiempo para que este todo preparado.

- Gracias mama.

- Es un placer, ya lo sabes.

Bulma paso gran parte de la mañana encerrada en el laboratorio trabajando en diversas cosas y perdió la noción del tiempo, como siempre solía pasarle.

De vez en cuando miraba la maquina del tiempo y pensaba con anhelo en Vegeta. Ella misma se preguntaba como debía ser la vida del pasado. Un lugar donde Vegeta jamás murió y seguía a su lado.

Solo de pensarlo las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Por una extraña razón su amor jamás abandono su corazón y seguramente jamás lo hiciera. Y casi sin percibirlo se paso la mañana y parte de la tarde.

- Buenos tardes señora Brief.

La dulce voz de Amy hizo que Bulma volviera en si. Cuando la miraba, a veces se veía reflejada en ella. Sobretodo cuando se perdía mirado a su hijo. Le recordaba a ella misma mirando a Vegeta.

Amar a un guerrero del espacio no era algo fácil de hacer, incluso ahora, en momentos de paz, siempre habría algo que los diferenciaría. Tal vez fuera porque él amor de un guerrero estaba dividido en dos. Había un hombre en ellos que lograba amarte, pero el guerrero que había en ellos solo pensaba en la lucha, era como si esta formara parte de ellos, como si corriera por sus venas una necesidad inhumana. Y Trunks, pese a ser medio humano, también era así. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Cuando miraba la luna llena esto se reflejaba en sus ojos, como si esta tuviera control sobre ellos, pese a que ya no tuvieran cola.

- Hola Amy. Que tal la mañana?

- Muy bien. Esta Trunks?

- Si, pero aun no se ha levantado. – Le dijo ella sonriente.- Porque no te quedas a esperarle?

- Esta bien, gracias.- Con aquellas palabras Amy dejo sobre el suelo la pequeña mochila con la poca ropa que tenía para el viaje y miro entonces la maquina del tiempo y se perdió en ella durante unos segundos.

No había podido pegar ojo. No había podido quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que Trunks le había contado y lo que había vivido con él la noche anterior.

- Y bien? Tomaste una decisión?

Amy se giro para mirar a Bulma.

- Trunks se lo dijo?

- Si.

Amy sonrió ante aquello y se acerco a Bulma.

- Ayer me resulto bastante difícil creer todo lo que él me dijo. Como cualquiera he pasado todo este año pensando que había sido el guerrero Z quien nos había salvado de los androides. Comprender ahora que fue Trunks es realmente impactante.

- Puedo imaginarlo.- Le dijo ella sonriente.- Debe ser difícil de creer. Cuando miro atrás en el tiempo hasta yo misma me sorprendo de todo lo que he visto y vivido junto a ellos.

- Se refiere a los guerreros del espacio?

- Exacto.

- Trunks me dijo que su marido...

Bulma se rió ante aquello.

- Nunca llegue a casarme con el padre de Trunks. Vegeta era un hombre bastante complicado. Un ser muy orgulloso y yo era demasiado independiente. Una mala combinación, aunque sin duda lo ame mucho. Al igual que Trunks.

- Comprendo.

- A veces resulta difícil comprenderles. – Le advirtió ella.- Así que te pido algo de paciencia. Sobretodo cuando conozcas a Vegeta.

- De acuerdo.

- Conmigo no tendrás problemas.- Le dijo ella divertida.- Ni con el resto.

- Claro.

- Pero Vegeta... es difícil. A diferencia de Goku que se crió en la tierra, Vegeta es un guerrero del espacio de pies a cabeza. A veces le resulta difícil relacionarse con los humanos. Incluso con su hijo.

- Trunks parece tenerle mucha estima.

- Si. Si que lo estima mucho. Pero su relación es complicada.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

- Por lo demás creo que disfrutaras mucho del viaje. Piensa que allí nada a cambiado. Conocerás el mudo del que muchos adultos hablamos con tanto anhelo.

- Si.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Trunks me dijo que el viaje en este mundo no serían más que unos segundos.

- Es cierto. Aunque allí pasen muchos días.

- Bien, porque no le dije nada a mi abuela. De todas formas no me hubiese creído.

Bulma se rió.

- Puedo imaginarlo.

- Interrumpo?- Dijo Trunks entrando en el laboratorio.

- Claro que no.- Le dijo Bulma al ver a su hijo entrar.- Apenas advertía a Amy del carácter de los guerreros del espacio.

- A si?- Le pregunto él sorprendido. – Imagino que te refieres a papa.

- Más bien si.- Le dijo ella.

- Esta bien. La verdad es que no debes tomar muy en cuenta las palabras de mi padre. Normalmente su orgullo habla por él.

- Es me dijo tu madre.- Le dijo ella.

- Entonces vendrás conmigo?

- Si.- Le dijo ella sonriente.

Trunks tampoco pudo aguantar la sonrisa.

- Bueno, iré a prepararos algo de comer antes del viaje. – dijo Bulma para dejarles a solas.- Así podéis hablar de los últimos detalles del viaje.

En segundos Bulma desapareció del laboratorio.

- Me alegro mucho de que decidieras acompañarme.

- Si es importante para ti, es importante para mi.

- Gracias.

- De nada.- Le dijo ella tímidamente.- Y bien. Cuando partiremos?

- Después de comer algo.

- Esta bien.- Dijo ella algo nerviosa.- Casi no puedo creer lo que vamos ha hacer.

- No te preocupes.- Le dijo él. – Seguro que te diviertes y si no es así siempre podemos volver.

Amy sonrió.

- Te ves nervioso.- Le dijo ella.

- Bueno, ya he viajado antes pero...- Dijo él sin saber muy bien como explicarle.

- Es tu padre, no es eso?

- Se podría decir que si.

- Y temes...?

- Bueno, cuando me marche mi padre tenía un motivo para estar junto a mi madre. Ahora no se si seguirá allí, con nosotros.

Amy sonrió y se acerco a él.

- Y porque no iba a estar?

- Mi padre es complicado. En realidad... no se si sintió algo por mi madre y por mi alguna vez.

El rostro de Amy sonrió aun más.

- Es imposible no estimarte, incluso para un guerrero del espacio orgulloso.

- Claro.- Dijo él no muy convencido.

- Pase lo que pase, ya estaré a tu lado.- Dijo cogiendo su mano.

- Gracias Amy, esto es importante para mi y me alegro de que decidas acompañarme.

- Es un placer.

Bulma les miro y abrazo a su hijo con fuerza.

- Ten mucho cuidado y disfruta del viaje.

- No te preocupes mama, estaré de vuelta antes de que puedas darte cuenta.

- Lo se. No olvides dar recuerdos de mi parte.

- Claro.

B ulma abrazo entonces a Amy.

- Pásatelo bien querida.

- Gracias.

- Bien, no os entretengo más.- Dijo ella llevándose las manos a la cintura.

Trunks ayudo a subir a Amy a la nave y antes de subir él volvió a mirar a su madre.

- Cuídate mama.

- Vamos, vamos, solo serán unos segundos, al menos para mi.

Trunks sonrió y se subió a la maquina. Después de cerrar las puertas Trunks hizo las ultimas programaciones.

- Si no me equivoco, llegaremos casi un año después del la destrucción de Célula.

- Esta bien.- Dijo ella.

- Preparada?

- Si.- Dijo algo nerviosa.

- Bien, pues vamos allá.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno aqui tiene otro capitulo. Espero que les vaya gustando la cosa. En el proximo capitulo al fin llegaran a su destino.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta recibirlos. Asi que les animo a dejar más!!!!!!!

Saludos;

JJ.Amy


	4. Bienvenido a casa

**Bienvenido a casa.**

La maquina del tiempo apareció en un gran descampado de tierra marrón Trunks siempre elegía aquel lugar para aterrizar y evitar que su nave fuera vista en aquel mundo.

Después de bajar de la nave, ayudo a Amy hacerlo quien miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad.

- Esto es el mundo del que hablas? No parece tan diferente al nuestro. – Le dijo ella con un tono decepcionado.

Trunks sonrió divertido.

- La cuidad queda a unos kilómetros de aquí. Llegaremos muy pronto.- Dijo pulsando el botón de la maquina que la convertía en una simple cápsula.

- Estoy ansiosa por conocer el mundo del que todos los adultos hablan.- Dijo ella nerviosa.

- Seguro que te gusta.- Dijo él sonriente mientras guardaba la cápsula en uno se los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Entonces Trunks se distrajo unos segundos intentando encontrar alguna energía conocida cercana, pero no localizo a nadie, cosa que lo extraño. Con lo cerca que estaban de la Corporación Cápsula debería hacer podido detectar a su padre. Acaso Vegeta no estaba en su casa?

- Que ocurre?- Le pregunto ella al verlo.

- Nada.- Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.- Estas preparada.

- Claro.

- Bien.

Trunks se acerco a ella y la rodeo por la cintura. Amy no dudo en rodear su cuello sabiendo que nuevamente Trunks iba a volar.

- Llegaremos en un momento.

- Bien.- Dijo ella nerviosa, esta vez por su proximidad.

- Vamos haya!

Trunks se alzo en el aire y en apenas unos minutos la gran cuidad quedo frente a ellos.

Cuando Amy vio aquello casi no pudo creerlo. Durante todo aquel tiempo algo en su interior había dudado realmente de que aquello fuera cierto. Cuando la enorme cuidad quedo frente a ella no le quedo duda de que estaba en un pasado en el que los androides no lo habían destruido todo y simplemente fue espectacular.

Para ella las ciudades no eran más que viajas ruinas en las que pequeñas casas se levantaban con lentitud por su falta de recursos.

Ahora frente a ella, quedaban grandes y altos edificios. Coches que iba y venían, miles de personas caminado por las calles. .. Simplemente parecía un sueño.

Entonces vio la enrome casa de la Corporación Cápsula. Muchos de sus conocidos le habían hablado de la grandeza que una vez fue la Corporación Cápsula, en realidad en su mundo eran sin duda las personas más ricas, al menos en lo que se trataba de alimentos, naves y todo eso. Pero al ver aquella casa, comprendió que realmente la familia Brief había sido muy, muy rica.

Con aquel pensamiento en su cabeza, Trunks descendió de los cielos y en segundos sus pies se posaban en el enorme jardín de la casa.

Amy recorrió el lugar realmente sorprendida. El lugar era enorme, ante su vista vio algún pequeño animal correteando por el jardín. También había una piscina! Nunca había visto ninguna que no estuviera en ruinas. Además pudo ver lo que parecía una enorme nave redonda que se posaba sobre la mitad del jardín.

- Aquella es la cápsula de gravedad.- Le dijo Trunks al ver que Amy la miraba.- Mi padre la usa para entrenarse bajo a una gravedad superior a la que hay en la tierra.

- Así que esta es tu casa?

- Se podría decir que si.- Le dijo él con una media sonrisa.

Entonces fue Trunks quien miro la casa. Ahora, al estar allí, estaba seguro que su padre no estaba en la casa. Realmente había abandonado a su familia?

- Estas nervioso?- Le pregunto ella la ver que Trunks miraba la casa con anhelo.

- No noto la energía de mi padre.

- Que quieres decir? Que energía?- Le pregunto ella.

- Bueno. Digamos que después de tanta lucha aprendimos a detectar la energía de nuestros enemigos y a la misma vez la nuestra propia. Pudiendo así localizarnos. Pero no noto la energía de mi padre, ni aquí, ni cerca.

Amy se entristeció al entender lo que él querría decir.

- No te preocupes, Trunks, tal vez solo haya salido.

- Si, tal vez. Entremos.

Trunks se encamino por el jardín y antes de entrar en la casa se dirigió directamente al laboratorio. Siempre era más fácil encontrar allí a su madre.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y entro tímidamente. Frente a él quedo su madre sentada frente al ordenador tecleando sin parar. Alrededor habían robots trabajando en diferentes cosas y al fondo pudo ver a su abuelo trabajando en una nave.

- Hola mama.- Dijo tímidamente para llamar su atención.

Bulma se giro repentinamente al reconocer la voz de su hijo y allí estaba él. De pie junto a la puerta de la entrada. Con unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta negra, tan fuerte y guapo como siempre.

- Trunks!- Dijo poniéndose en pie.- Menuda sorpresa hijo.

En segundos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar su madre había llegado hasta él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Amy sonrió al verlo, mientras ella misma se sorprendía de tener frente a ella a la madre de Trunks que tanto ella conocía tan joven y hermosa. Y saber que a la misma vez no eran la misma persona, no tenían los mismos recuerdos ni la misma vida. Ellas solo compartían un pasado.

- No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti. Como es que no has venido antes.- Dijo separándose de él, pero entonces Bulma vio a la tímida muchacha que esperaba tras él.

- Teníamos muchas cosas que hacer en el futuro.

- Vaya, veo que traes visita.

- Oh si!- Dijo él que se echo a un lado.- Ella es Amy, es una amiga.

- Vaya! Menuda sorpresa. Jamás imagine que conocería a tu novia!- Le dijo ella divertida.

- No, no.- Dijo él avergonzado. – Solo es una amiga.

- Encantada.- Le dijo Amy también tímidamente.

- Es muy guapa! Si señor! Tienes muy buen gusto.

- Mama...- Dijo él ya totalmente rojo.

- Esta bien.- Le dijo ella divertida ante la aparente vergüenza de ambos.- Papa, viste quien llego?- Grito entonces Bulma para llamar la atención de su padre.

Él les miro y al ver a Trunks se acerco a saludarle.

- Hola Trunks, que bien verte por aquí.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Siempre me hace gracia verte. Te pareces tanto a mi nieto!

Los ojos de Bulma se entrecerraron enfadados ante aquello, pues pese a que ella les había intentando explicar que su hijo pequeño y Trunks eran la misma persona, ellos no parecían entenderlo.

- No digas tonterías de acuerdo!?- Le dijo ella enfadada. – Vayamos a casa. Seguro que tenéis hambre y apuesto a que mi madre esta haciendo pastelitos.

Amy y Trunks se miraron y siguieron a Bulma.

Durante el trayecto Amy reviso detenidamente la enorme casa y al fin llegaron a una amplia cocina tan grande como toda su casa.

- Mama! Mira, tenemos visita!

- Oh! Que maravilloso! El apuesto Trunks vino a vernos!- Dijo la Sra.Brief con su siempre amplia sonrisa.

- Ella es Amy, la novia de Trunks!- Dijo Bulma.

Al escuchar eso Trunks se llevo una mano a la cara ya desesperado.

- Encantada querida! Sentaros os preparare unos pastelitos!

- Es un placer.- Dijo ella avergonzada.

Al fin los tres se sentaron a la mesa.

- Disculpa a mis padres Amy. Aun no acaban de entender que mi hijo pequeño y Trunks son la misma persona. Ya no se como explicárselo.- Dijo Bulma cansada.- Pero ahora contarme cosas de vosotros. Que os a traído por aquí?

Trunks miro a su madre.

- Bueno, explique a Amy hace poco lo que ...soy y tu yo del futuro creyó que sería más fácil de comprender si conocía de donde provengo realmente. Así que aquí estamos.

- Vaya!- Dio ella interesada.- Debió ser difícil de creer, no?

- Lo cierto es que si. En el futuro la gente cree que fue el guerrero Z quien destruyo a los androides.- Le dijo ella no muy segura.

- El guerrero Z? Quien es?- Le pregunto Bulma intrigada.

- No es nadie. En realidad no existe. La gente se lo invento.

- Vaya! Eso me suena. Aquí la gente cree que fue Satan quien destruyo a Célula.

- Satan? El...- Dijo Trunks que no podía creerlo.- El hombre que fue a luchar al torneo?

- En efecto.

Trunks se rió ante la idea.

- Como llegaron a esa conclusión?

- Quien sabe!- Exclamo ella. – Pero ya nos esta bien. Aunque se ha hecho muy famoso. Incluso le han puesto su nombre a la cuidad.

- Increíble.- Dijo Trunks divertido ante la idea.

- Oh! Y además tengo una buena noticia que darte!

- Que noticia?

- Chichi! A tenido un hijo! Son Goten! Deberías verle. Es idéntico a su padre!

- Vaya, eso no lo esperaba.

- Creo que no lo esperábamos ninguno.- Dijo ella divertida.

- Me alegro mucho.

- Es una pena que Goku no pueda conocer a su hijo. Estaría encantado! – Dijo Bulma algo melancólica. – Pero no pensemos ahora en eso. Como vas las cosas por el futuro?

- Las reconstrucciones están resultando ser lentas.

- Puedo imaginarlo.- Dijo ella.- No te preocupes. Te preparare un montón de provisiones para que os las llevéis cuando regreséis.

Bulma estuvo apunto de hablar nuevamente cuando su reloj emitió un extraño sonido. Algo parecido a una voz.

- Vaya! Trunks se despertó al fin. Esperar un momento.

Bulma desapareció de la cocina, cosa que Trunks aprovecho para mirar a Amy.

- Que te parece?

- Creo que aun no puedo creérmelo. Incluso teniendo a tu madre frente a mi! Es realmente hermosa y... parece radiante!

- Es un tanto diferente a la Bulma que tu conoces. Pero al fin y al cabo han tenido vidas muy diferentes.

- Lo comprendo.

- Aquí estamos!- Dijo Bulma entrando en la cocina con el pequeño niño en brazos que se abrazaba a su cuello aun adormilado.

- Es muy guapo.- Exclamo Amy al verle.

- Claro que lo es! – Exclamo Bulma mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Además es muy inteligente, además de fuerte. A veces me resulta difícil controlarle.

Amy lo miro realmente sorprendida. Era realmente extraño ver a Trunks cuando apenas era un niño de un años y a la misma vez tenerlo a su lado de mayor. Sin duda todo aquello era extraño y a la misma vez maravilloso. Estaba viviendo cosas que jamás hubiese debido vivir.

- Trunks no les dices nada?

El niño escondió su cara en el cuello de su madre y hablo tímidamente.

- Hola.

- Habla?- Le pregunto Trunks sorprendido.

- Si, ya tiene un año y medio, además crece demasiado deprisa. Apenas con unos meses ya diste tus primeros pasos.

- Increíble.- Dijo Amy.

- Bueno.- Dijo Bulma orgullosa.- Al fin y al cabo es hijo de un guerrero del espacio y de una genio, no?

Trunks se rió, pero aquello le hizo recordar la ausencia de su padre. Deseo preguntarle a su madre. Pero si Vegeta la había abandonado, seguramente la pregunta le causaría pena.

- Aquí están los pastelitos!- Dijo la Sra.Brief poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa.

Durante largo rato los tres estuvieron hablando de pequeñas cosas mientras Trunks estuvo jugueteando a su alrededor.

La noche llego a ellos casi sin percibirlo y pronto el salón se lleno de una exquisita olor que anunciaba la cena. Bulma miro entonces su reloj.

- Vaya que tarde es! Donde se habrá metido Vegeta?

La pregunto hizo que Trunks se sorprendiera.

- P... papa esta aquí?

Claro. Hace unos días que sale a entrenar fuera, pero siempre llega para la hora de la cena.

Amy miro a Trunks ilusionada por él.

- Se alegrara mucho de verte. Se muere de ganas por tener a alguien con quien entrenarse.

Y Trunks no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios al saber que Vegeta seguía junto a él y su madre.

CONTINUARA...

**Nota de la autora:**

A lo largo de nuestras vidas no somos concientes de esas pequeñas cosas que nos rodean. Esas pequeñas cosas insignificantes que no parecen importantes entonces pero al final, miras atrás y fueron esas pequeñas cosas las que marcaron tu vida. Las que hicieron que fueras como eres. Pequeños recuerdos que forman toda una vida. Tus series de la infancia... la música que te hacia bailar o llorar. Es solo al final cuando ves lo importante que eran todas aquellas pequeñas cosas y entonces desearías poder volver atrás y vivir todo aquello de nuevo, prestarle más atención a las cosas, disfrutar cada pequeño detalle de lo que pronto desaparecería de tu vida. Vivirías más plenamente, escucharías con más atención a los que te rodean y te envolverías plenamente en tu vida.

Dragon Ball es para mi y para muchos de nosotros una de esas pequeñas cosas. Muchos de nosotros crecimos viendo a estos súper héroes en la tele, soñemos poder ser como ellos, soñemos estar envueltos en su vida y en sus batallas y para algunos la nostalgia es tan grande que nos envolvemos en el mundo de los fics.

Otros encuentran en ellos el recuerdo de alguien. Alguien para quien Dragon Ball fue una de esas pequeñas cosas que llenaron sin percibirlo su vida.

A Esthela con todo mi cariño.

Este fic es todo para ti.

JJ.Amy


	5. Bienvenido a casa II

Advertencia: Lemon!

**Bienvenido a casa II**

Amy se había retirado a la cama algo temprano con la intención de dejar a Trunks algo de intimidad con su madre. Además ella misma necesitaba estar un rato a solas para pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ahora, sentada en la cama de la habitación de invitados que se le había asignado, Amy miraba a su alrededor sin poder creerse nada de lo que la envolvía.

Ella había nacido en un mundo destruido por los androides. Nunca había conocido como habían sido las cosas que ahora la rodeaban.

La amplia habitación tenía una enorme cama con un grueso edredón y unas sabanas tan suaves que tentaban a dormir. Además, la decoración de esta estaba cuidada al más mínimo detalle. Tenía una gran televisor, más grande de lo que jamás ella hubiese visto. Además de un transmisor con pantalla.

La habitación también contaba con un amplio baño, en el que se había dado un relajante baño de espuma.

En su vida, jamás hubiese podido soñar con todos aquellos lujos que ahora la envolvían. Cosas que para ella solo habían existido en los sueños de los adultos.

Además estaba la visión de la gran cuidad que había almacenado en su memoria como un gran sueño. Y es que no supo el daño que habían echo aquellos androides hasta conocer aquel lugar y ver lo diferente que era todo ahora.

Pero lo más increíble de todo no era eso, sino que la historia que Trunks le había contado, era muy cierta. Habían viajado al pasado, un pasado mejor. Había tenido frente a ella a una joven y hermosa Bulma y entre sus brazos a Trunks con apenas un año y medio de edad.

Y si todo aquello era cierto, también lo era el echo de que Trunks hubiese destruido a los androides él solo.

Amy había visto a los androides en un par de ocasiones, una de ellas, el día en que sus padres fueron asesinados. Conocía la fuerza de estos, los había visto lanzar coches por el aire como si no fueran nada, los había visto destruir cuidadse enteras en segundos. Le era casi imposible pensar que Trunks, el chico tímido, que se había ido ganando su corazón poco a poco, fuera tan fuerte. Y si bien era cierto que Trunks podía volar y que todo lo que le había dicho había resultado ser cierto, aun no había visto en él, más fuerza que la de un muchacho normal.

Con aquel pensamiento se tumbo en la cama y dio un largo suspiro.

En realidad todo aquello carecía de importancia cuando pensaba en que él la había besado. Y en dos ocasiones!! Había pasado casi un año entero deseando que él diera ese paso y lo había echo. Pero ahora que? Sin duda que la hubiese llevado hasta allí significaba mucho, pero también había negado frente a su madre que ella fuera su novia. Aunque su madre parecía convencida de ello.

Y allí estaba ella, intentando comprender aquella parte de Trunks que siempre había sido un incógnito para ella, intentando descubrir que era un guerrero del espacio.

Trunks tenía la mirada posada sobre la taza de te helado que tenia en las manos, en realidad pensando en su padre.

- Y bueno. Como decidiste traer a Amy?- Le pregunto su madre captando su atención con una voz divertida.

Trunks sonrió.

- Bueno. Ella y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y empezaba a darse cuenta de cosas. Es una buena amiga y tu me animaste a decírselo.

- Así que se lo has contado todo?

- Todo.

- Pero no ha visto nada.

-- Sabe que vuelo.

- Bueno, no te lo tomes a mal, Trunks, pero después de todo lo que he visto a lo largo de mi vida, creo que lo de volar es ya algo insignificante.

- Poco a poco.- Dijo él.

- Sabes, creo que cuando Vegeta llegue, lo descubrirá todo de golpe.- Con aquellas palabras Bulma bebió de su té helado.

Trunks sonrió.

- Es muy posible.

Bulma sonrió.

- Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido. – Le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

- Y yo de haberlo echo.

- Sabes? He pensado en que mañana podríamos ir de compras al centro comercial. Que te parece? Seguro que a Amy le encantara.

- Me parece bien, seguro que se divierte descubriendo que es ir de compras. Sobretodo contigo, mama.

- Si, es cierto.- Ella se levanto.- Me voy a la cama, estoy agotada.

- Yo también.- Dijo Trunks poniéndose en pie. – Buenas noches, mama.

Amy suspiro en la cama. Tal vez fueran los nervios, pero no podía dormir. Hacía horas que daba vueltas sin para en la cama. Al fin decidió levantarse para ir a beber algo a la cocían, pues el calor del verano la estaba sofocando.

Vestida con unos pantalones de pijama negros y una camiseta con un dibujo de una cara divertida, Amy se asomo al oscuro pasillo que resultaba aterrador.

Se encamino silenciosa por este a paso liguero y bajo a la primera planta hasta la cocina. Abrió la nevera y se sirvió un baso de agua fría.

Después se dispuso a volver al la habitación y es que la enorme casa totalmente a oscuras le daba realmente terror.

De nuevo se dispuso a correr el salón a paso liguero en mitad de la oscuridad y sin más se choco fuertemente con lo que pareció un firme muro de piedra y no pudo evitar caer al suelo, mientras su corazón daba un vuelto, al ver por la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana la silueta de una persona.

Y si a oscuras aquella sombra la aterrorizo, cuando la luz se encendió, su corazón se detuvo sin más al ver al hombre.

Vestido con un traje extraño de color azul, el hombre de cabellos y ojos negros, clavo la mirada en ella, que seguía en el suelo, de una forma que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Aquellos ojos negros la asustaron realmente y es que él hombre parecía realmente enfadado.

- Que haces aquí? Y más vale que la respuesta sea creíble si no quieres morir.

Su voz sonó dura y agresiva.

Morir? Iba a matarla! Si, iba a matarla! Lo creía capaz, lo veía en sus oscuros ojos negros.

- Yo... yo...- Dijo ella asustada.

- Deprisa!- Exigió él que descruzo del pecho sus brazos para apretar los puños.

Pero Amy estaba tan asustada que sus palabras no salían de sus labios.

Vegeta se molesto al ver su miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Sabía que la muchacha era inofensiva, no más que una mera humana. Pero eso no cambiaba el echo de que estuviera en su casa! En mitad de la noche.

- Habla!- Le grito él.

Amy pensó que se echaría a llorar por el miedo ante el terrorífico hombre y entonces una voz familiar pareció aliviar la opresión que había bajo su pecho.

- Padre. Que pasa?

Vegeta miro a su hijo y se sorprendió al verle allí. Era extraño que no hubiese percibido su energía. Después miro a la chica asustada del suelo, quien Trunks se acerco para ayudarla a levantarse.

Padre! Trunks le había llamado padre! Se decía Amy conmocionada mientras sentía a Trunks ayudándola a levantarse del suelo. Si aquello era un guerrero del espacio! Era simplemente aterrador!

- La conoces?- Le pregunto Vegeta entonces.

- Si, Amy es amiga mía.

- Del futuro?- Pregunto él.

- Si, hemos llegado esta tarde.

Vegeta la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. La muchacha era hermosa, pero demasiado cobarde! Sería solo una amiga de su hijo o este la habría elegido para ser su compañera?

Sin duda parecía frágil. Demasiado frágil.

Molesto Vegeta giro sobre sus talones y siguió el camino hasta su habitación.

Trunks siguió a Vegeta con la mirada hasta que lo vio perderse escaleras arriba mientras sostenía a Amy con firmeza. Después la miro a ella.

- Ese era tu padre?- Le pregunto ella espantada.

- El mismo. – Dijo él algo molesto.- Estas bien?

- Si, si. Tu padre me ha dado un buen susto.

- Muy típico de mi padre. – Se quejo él.

Pero Trunks pensaba en otra cosa.

Un año. Hacía un año que no veía a su padre y este no le había dedicado más de tres palabras que ni siquiera tuvieron que ver con él.

Amy percibió aquello, pudo ver un rastro de tristeza en los ojos de Trunks y es que si pensabas en como había reaccionado su padre al verle, lo cierto es que había sido bastante frío.

- Volvamos a la cama.- Le dijo él entonces.

- Estas bien?

- Si, no te preocupes. Vamos.

Con un fuerte portazo, Bulma salió de sus sueños para incorporarse repentinamente en la cama. Entonces vio a Vegeta.

- Vegeta.- Le dijo ella malhumorada. – Porque has tenido que despertarme?

- Quien es esa mujer?- Le pregunto él en un tono enfadado.

- Mujer? Que mujer?- Le pregunto ella aun medio dormida.

- La que vino con tu hijo!

- Amy! Dios! Te has topado con ella? No le habrás echo nada, verdad?- Le pregunto ella preocupada.

Vegeta gruño molesto.

- Contesta.

- Creo que es la novia de tu hijo o algo así.

- O algo así?

- Bueno, especificare más. Creo que se gustan mucho, pero creo que aun no están en ello. – Le contesto ella sonriente.- No es emocionante?

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos y empezó a quitarse la ropa, haciendo que Bulma se descentrara unos momentos.

- Así que la has conocido.

- Si verla balbucear eso conocer...- Dijo molesto.

- Pobre muchacha! Que le has hecho?- Le pregunto Bulma haciéndose la enfadada.

- Y que importa? Es demasiado miedica.

Bulma sonrió divertida ante la reacción de Vegeta ante la que seguramente seria su nuera.

- Creía que te gustaba que la gente se asustara al verte.

- No digas tonterías mujer.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cama solo con unos boxers negros.

Bulma se estremeció durante unos segundos al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Vegeta meterse en la cama y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se acurruco a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

- Al parecer Amy y tu hijo son muy buenos amigos, pero Trunks no le había hablado de quien era hasta hace poco. E imagino, que imaginado que en realidad hay algo más entre ellos dos que simple amistad, mi yo del futuro le dijo a Trunks que viniera a este tiempo con ella para que ella pudiera conocer mejor su verdadera procedencia. Al fin y al cabo, en el mundo de Trunks no hay nadie como él. Ni siquiera hay luchadores de ningún tipo.

- Idea tuya, claro, eso tiene más sentido.- Dijo molesto.

- Que has querido decir con eso?- Le pregunto ella levantando la cabeza para mirarle.

- Ya sabes que he querido decir.

Bulma resoplo desesperada.

- Que es lo que te molesta tanto?

- Lo que me molesta es tener que llegar a casa y toparme con gente desconocida.

- Oh vamos Vegeta.- Le dijo Bulma pasando delicadamente la yema de sus dedos por el pecho desnudo de Vegeta deliciosamente. – Dale un oportunidad a la muchacha. Parece importante para Trunks.

Vegeta clavo los ojos en Bulma, sabía lo que estaba intentando y la verdad es que funcionaba.

- Lo harás?- Le pregunto Bulma siguiendo con su caricia.

- Tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso para convencerme.

Bulma sonrió y de un solo movimiento se sentó sobre las caderas de Vegeta dejando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

- Será un placer.

Con aquellas palabras Bulma se inclino sobre Vegeta y sus labios se posaron sobre los de él delicadamente mientras sus manos se posaban amplias sobre su pecho.

A su vez Vegeta se colaron lentamente bajo el camisón de Bulma y acariciando lentamente desde las caderas, sus manos llegaron hasta sus pechos.

Bulma no pudo contener el gemido que escapo de su boca cuando sintió la mano de Vegeta aferrar posesivamente uno de sus pechos. Ni siquiera había percibido que él se había movido hasta que no sintió nuevamente el colchón tras su espalda.

En aquella nueva posición Bulma tubo más acceso a su cuerpo y sus manos no dudaron en pasearse por su cuerpo deleitándose con cada milímetro de su piel.

En segundos Vegeta se deshizo de su camisón y su boca abandono la de ella para llenarse con uno de sus pecho.

El cuerpo de Bulma se arqueo de placer al sentir la cálida boca de Vegeta recorriendo sus pechos.

Lo deseaba, lo deseaba con tanta fuerza como desde el primer día. Podía sentir su corazón palpitándole fuerte bajo el pecho y todo su cuerpo moverse delicioso ante sus caricias. Quería más. Siempre quería más de él.

Poco a poco la boca de Vegeta fue descendiendo por su vientre y sus manos se adelantaron a su paso retirando lentamente su ropa interior.

Vegeta quería saborear cada parte de ella. No podía evitar desearla con toda su alma. Bulma sintió la boca de Vegeta besando sus muslos mientras sus manos recorrían sus piernas y sin esperarlo la lengua de Vegeta acaricio su sexo haciéndola gemir descontroladamente.

Entonces todas la caricias de Vegeta se centraron en esa pequeña parte de su cuerpo volviéndola completamente loca de placer.

Él mismo estaba volviéndose loco y sin poder esperar más se coloco sobre Bulma nuevamente y volvió a besarla mientras colocaba las piernas de Bulma alrededor de su cintura.

Bulma sintió entonces el duro miembro de Vegeta apretarse contra su sexo y con algo de dificultad consiguió deshacerse de sus boxers.

Vegeta siguió besándola mientras se colocaba a las puertas del paraíso y con lentos, pero precisos movimientos, Vegeta comenzó a entrar dentro de ella.

Los labios de Vegeta besaron su cuello mientras se movía dentro de ella y en cuestión de minutos su placer exploto recorriendo su cuerpo como un relámpago.

Vegeta puedo sentir su placer como pequeñas palpitaciones dentro de su estrecho y cálido cuerpo y él mismo se vio arrastrado por su propio placer.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno, espero que de momento les vaya gustando la historia, pero denle un poco de tiempo para empezar. Pronto nos centraremos en ese amor que esta surgiendo entre la joven pareja. Pero antes quiero que ella entienda claramente que es ser un guerrero del espacio.

Como siempre les agradezco todos sus reviews. Me encantan!!!! Así que ya sabes no que tiene que hacer para hacerme feliz.

Saludos;

JJ.Amy


	6. Un guerrero del espacio

**Un guerrero del espacio.**

Los ojos de Trunks observaron desde el tejado de la Corporación Cápsula el amanecer de un nuevo día.

No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor en tan poco tiempo.

Pero temía, que en realidad, lo que le había quitado el sueño, era aquella necesidad de lucha que le había llevado realmente ha hacer aquel viaje. Y también la necesidad de ver a su padre.

Después pensó en Amy. Realmente iba a costarle que entendiera lo que era él realmente. No era suficiente habérselo explicado, lo sabía. Ella aun tenía que ver muchas cosas para comprender quien era él y después de ver lo asustada que estaba tras el encuentro con su padre, temía que ella acabara temiéndolo a él. Aunque no podía negar que ella estaba poniendo mucho de su parte.

Con la mañana ya empezada, Trunks bajo del tejado de un solo salto y entro por la puerta de la cocina.

Al entrar vio a su madre que estaba sentada frente a una pequeña silla de niño, donde el pequeño Trunks comía una especie de papilla.

- Bueno días mama.- Dijo al verla.

- Trunks! Que madrugador.- Le dijo su madre al verle entrar con una radiante sonrisa.

Justo cuando decía aquellas palabras, la Sra.Brief entraba en la cocina vestida con un vestido azul y su siempre radiante sonrisa en los labios.

- Oh! Trunks! Que guapo estas esta mañana. Siéntate, te serviré unas pastas deliciosas para desayunar.

Trunks sonrió y tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina junto a su madre. Estar en aquella casa era siempre demasiado acogedor.

En segundos su abuela había preparado un suculento banquete.

- Al parecer Amy se topo ayer con tu padre.- Le dijo Bulma.

- Lo se.- Dijo él sirviéndose una taza de café.

Bulma estuvo apunto de preguntarle porque, pero entonces Vegeta entro en la cocina. Les miro unos segundos para después sentarse en la mesa y sin más ponerse a comer.

Trunks no pudo evitar mirar a su padre de reojo de vez en cuando. Como si intentara nuevamente memorizar los casi inexistentes cambios en él durante aquel ultimo año.

Su padre comió con rapidez y sin más se levanto de la mesa y se dispuso a marcharse, justo en la entrada de la cocina él se detuvo y se volteo a mirarle.

- Vienes a entrenar o no?

Trunks se sorprendió ante aquello, pero no dudo ni un segundo en ponerse en pie y seguir a su padre que se había marchado sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta. Justo cuando llego a la puerta Trunks miro a su madre.

- Mama...

- No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ella. – Le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

Con aquellas palabras Trunks se apresuro a seguir a su padre.

Lo alcanzo en el jardín, donde él, de brazos cruzados lo esperaba.

No sabía porque, pero Vegeta, ahora concentrado en la energía de su hijo, lo sentía extraño. Como si esta desprendiera una fuerte necesidad que él no lograba entender.

- Que te parece si nos alejamos un poco de la cuidad?- Le pregunto él.

- Me parece bien.- Le contesto Trunks.

- Bien.

Vegeta se alzo en el vuelo y en segundos sintió a su hijo seguirlo a poca distancia. Su hijo no había vuelto por lo que él había dicho. Había algo raro en él y sabía que aquello era lo que lo había arrastrado hasta allí.

* * *

Amy entro tímidamente en la cocina y vio Bulma y a la Sra.Brief desayunando placidamente en la mesa. El pequeño Trunks también estaba con ellas, sentado en una silla pequeña, mientras jugaba con una cuchara de plástico.

- Buenos días.- Dijo tímidamente al entrar.

- Buenos días Amy, pasa y desayuna con nosotras.- Le pidió Bulma sonriente.

Amy se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó, entonces la Sra.Brief le sirvió una taza de café.

- No se ha levantado Trunks todavía?- Pregunto ella.

- Si, se fue con su padre a entrenarse.

- Claro.- Dijo ella algo desanimada.

Bulma la miro intentando entender su desanimo y entonces sonrió al tener una idea.

- Si quieres podríamos buscarlos. Seguro que si ves a Trunks luchar entiendes muchas cosas y de eso se trata este viaje, no?

- Seria eso posible? Encontrarles?

- Cuando los guerreros del espacio vinieron a la tierra, llevaban consigo unos aparatos capaces de detectar las energías. – Dijo Bulma levantadse de la mesa. – Creo que se donde esta guardado. Podremos usarlo para detectar las energías de Trunks y de Vegeta.

Amy sonrió ente eso.

- En seguida vuelvo. Tu termina de desayunar.

* * *

Vegeta y Trunks estaban uno en frente de otros, perdidos en mitad de un desierto montañoso alejado de cualquier cuidad.

Aun no habían empezado a luchar, pero Trunks podía sentir el corazón palpitarle fuerte bajo el pecho ante la emoción de poder hacerlo con su padre. Estaba mucho más que ansioso, con una necesidad casi inexplicable de empezar.

Vegeta podía sentir la energía de Trunks aumentando rápidamente, pese a que él ni siquiera parecía estar concentrándose. Casi podía sentir su impaciencia.

- A que esperas, empieza.- Le dijo Vegeta en un tono hosco.

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Trunks ante la invitación de su padre. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y su cuerpo adquirió una postura de ataque.

- Empecemos.- Susurro justo antes de empezar el ataque.

* * *

Bulma seguía con atención las indicaciones del radar. Hacía muchos años que no había usado aquel aparato y ahora los números que estos indicaban parecían volverse locos, seguramente debido a la fuerte energía de ambos.

- Vegeta me comento que anoche te topaste con él.- Le dijo Bulma a Amy que parecía perdida en las vistas que ofrecían los cristales.

Aquello hizo que Amy la mirara. Ella lo había comentado como si tal cosa y ella casi se muere del susto. Aquella noche incluso se había llegado a preguntar como una mujer como Bulma había terminado con un hombre como Vegeta. Solo con recordar aquella negra mirada su cuerpo volvía a estremecerse.

- Si, choquemos en el salón.

- La primera vez que lo vi me asusto tanto como me impresiono.- Comento Bulma sincera.- Aunque para entonces Vegeta era una verdadera amenaza.

Amy guardo silencio ante aquello, pues la pasada noche a ella también le había parecido que era una amenaza real.

- Te advirtió Trunks sobre Vegeta?

- Si y usted también.

Bulma sonrió ante eso.

- No debes temerle, él no te dañaría y no debes tomar demasiado en serio sus palabras.

- De acuerdo.

- Y que te dijo?- Le pregunto ella curiosa.

- Que?

- Vegeta. Que te dijo?

Amy se lo pensó antes de contestar.

- Creo que me tomo por una intrusa o algo así y me amenazo con matarme si no le daba una buena explicación sobre mi presencia allí.

Bulma apretó los labios al escuchar eso. Vegeta! Siempre tenía que hacer de las suyas.

- Vaya, así que no fue un encuentro agradable. Lo siento mucho. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que le des una segunda oportunidad.

- Claro que no.- Dijo ella aunque no estaba muy segura de sus palabras.

- Bueno, dejemos a un lado a Vegeta y hablemos de Trunks. Se que él te lo ha explicado todo... pero debo advertirte de que será difícil de comprender.

Amy miro a Bulma algo avergonzada.

- Ya es difícil de entender solo con su explicación.

Bulma sonrió.

- Se que seguramente es pronto, pero debo hacerte una advertencia. Amar a un guerrero del espacio no es tarea fácil.

Las mejillas de Amy se sonrojaron ante aquello. Y como decirlo? Ya lo amaba.

- Por una extraña razón que aun no logro entender, los quereros del espacio tienen un don para que pierdas la cabeza por ellos. Y casi sin percibirlo acabas totalmente enamorada. Y su forma de amar... es la mejor que he conocido nunca. Pero debes tener presente siempre quienes son y la sangre que corre por sus venas. Tal vez ellos lleguen a amarte plenamente, pero siempre habrá un amor mayor en ellos. La lucha.

- La lucha?

- Si. No sabría como decrételo. Es como una necesidad que recorre sus venas. Necesitan entrenar, luchar, superarse siempre. No conozco demasiado a mi hijo... bueno ya me entiendes...

- Si claro.

- Pero al menos Goku y Vegeta son así y Gohan también lo es. Por mucho que su madre se empeñe en hacerlo un sabio!

Amy sonrió ante eso.

- Siempre que les salga la oportunidad de una buena pelea, lucharan y jamás se rendirán, pese que sus oponentes sean más fuertes. Un guerrero del espacio siempre lucha hasta la victoria o la muerte.

Aquellas ultimas palabras no agradaron demasiado a Amy. Y entonces recordó que Trunks le había explicado que en su mundo todos ellos habían muerto en mano de los androides. Incluso él se había enfrentado a ellos pese a saber que era inferior. Él también había podido morir.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que se estremeciera.

- Entiendes lo que te digo?

- Si.- Contesto ella.

- Bien ya estamos cerca.- Dijo ella.- Quedaras impresionada cuando los veas luchar. Yo aun me sorprendo de verlos! Pero no debes temer, ellos son mucho más fuertes de lo que parecen.

* * *

Vegeta paro el golpe de su hijo con dificultad. Los dos, transformados en súper guerreros, luchaban con un brutalidad impresionable. Pero que podía decir? Vegeta estaba incluso disfrutando más que su hijo. Ahora sabía cual había sido su necesidad. La necesidad que tanto había sentido en él. Una buena batalla!

Verle luchar con aquella furia! Era increíble. Y pese a que su hijo era más débil que él, estaba aguantando sus golpes realmente bien. Pero que podía decir? Era imaginable lo que le pasaba. Un guerrero del espacio no estaba echo para vivir en paz. Y su hijo llevaba un año sin disfrutar de una buena lucha. En su vida no había nadie contra quien luchar, siendo él el ultimo de su raza. Estaba solo. Y eso lo frustraba, lo frustraba con una fuerza que parecía multiplicar su poder.

Con aquel pensamiento Vegeta le dio un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que Trunks saliera disparado, pero en segundos él recupero el vuelo y volvió a enfrentarse a él con una fuerza increíble.

Pero lo que realmente no sabía Vegeta era porque estaba disfrutando tanto de aquello, si por la buena pelea de ambos o por ver como la sangre de guerrero corría descontrolada por las venas de su hijo.

* * *

Una fuerte vibración hizo que la nave se descontrolara. 

- Creo que estamos cerca.- Dijo Bulma que aferró los mandos de la nave con fuerza para lograr nuevamente la estabilidad de la nave.

Amy se aferró con fuera al asiento.

- Esto son ellos?

- Si.

En cuestión de minutos, las dos mujeres llegaron al lugar en el que Vegeta y Trunks luchaban.

Decir que el lugar estaba descuido era quedarse corto. Era como si algo lo hubiese simplemente arrasado casi hasta donde llegaba la vista.

Cuando Amy bajo de la nave y vio a los dos hombres brillando en una luz dorada y dándose unos golpes tan increíbles como aquellos, no pudo evitar quedar simplemente paralizada.

No podía creer, que aquel guerrero de cabellos dorados, fuera a la misma vez, el chico dulce que ella conocía. Era casi imposible.

- Eso es un súper guerrero.- Le dijo Bulma casi orgullosa.

* * *

Vegeta había percibido la presencia de Bulma y de la muchacha. Pero Trunks parecía no haberse dado ni cuenta. Mejor. No quería que él se reprimiera las fuerzas. Quería seguir luchando con aquella brutalidad que parecía rejuvenecerle. 

Trunks se concentro y en segundos un fuerte rayo de energía escapo de sus manos con una gran potencia. Vio que su padre lo detenía y los dos lucharon por el control de este. No sabía porque, pero por primera vez en un año se sentía plenamente vivo y deseo seguir con aquella lucha el resto de su vida.

Pero aquel despiste y el mayor poder de su padre, hicieron que el rayo se escapara de sus manos e impactara sobre él lanzándolo al suelo.

* * *

- Trunks!- Grito Amy preocupada al ver aquella luz impactaba sobre él. 

- No te preocupes.- Le dijo Bulma que a su vez estaba también algo preocupada.- Se levantara.

* * *

Trunks se levanto del suelo con la parte de arriba de su ropa casi destrozada, ya tenía algunos rasguños sangrando en sus brazos y en su pecho. Pero no había echo más que empezar. 

Podía sentir su fuerza creciendo bajo su pecho, inquieta y en segundos esta exploto creando una honda expansiva enorme. Por segundos el cielo pareció nublarse y el suelo empezó a temblar bajo sus pies.

Todos sus músculos se hincharon concentrando una gran energía. Trunks no había pasado a aquel nivel desde que se enfrento con Célula tanto tiempo atrás. Superando la fuerza de los súper guerreros.

* * *

Amy y Bulma tuvieron que agacharse ante el gran movimiento de tierra. Pero Amy no podía apartar la vista de Trunks. Ante sus ojos todo pareció que fuera a destruirse y todo provocado por el gran poder de Trunks. Vio como su cuerpo se hinchaba de una forma sobre humana. Como, incluso el cielo, se ennegrecía por su fuerza. Y casi no podía entender nada. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pues solo había visto algo parecido cuando los androides estuvieron frente a ella ya tiempo atrás. 

Entonces el suelo dejo de temblar y el cielo pareció volver a aclarase, pero Trunks, que estaba de pie en el suelo, seguía envuelto en una potente luz dorada.

* * *

Vegeta tubo que vigilar que la transformación de Trunks no dañara a las dos mujeres. Ahora la cosa iba a ponerse interesante, pero a la vez demasiado peligroso para las dos curiosas. Estaba seguro que aquello había sido idea de Bulma y ellas serian la causa de su finalización. Aunque aguantaría la batalla el máximo tiempo posible. 

Que demonios! Estaba disfrutando demasiado.

En segundos Trunks se presento frente a él y recibió el primer golpe.

* * *

Amy pensó que no podía ver nada que la sorprendiera más que todo aquello y de repente los dos hombres desaparecieron de su vista. 

- Donde...?

- Siguen ahí.- Le dijo Bulma que se sentó en el suelo.- Pero se mueven demasiado deprisa como para que podamos verlos.

* * *

Durante largo rato los dos hombres lucharon con una brutalidad casi inexplicable. Combate que las dos mujeres solo pudieron seguir por las cosas que se destruían ante el paso de los dos hombres. 

Ninguno de los dos parecía cansarse con la lucha, pese a que los dos ya estaba heridos en consecuencia. Y sus puños parecían golpear cada vez con más fuerza. Vegeta incluso se sintió obligado a transformarse también y eso no hizo otra cosa más que mejorar la situación.

Trunks estaba concentrando una nueva bola de engría cuando, entonces, por pura casualidad, su mirada se poso sobre las dos mujeres que observaban desde lejos la batalla.

Y que decir? El rostro de Amy hablaba por si solo. Era una mezcla de sorpresa y terror. Y aquello fue su peor golpe. En cuestión de segundos la bola de engría se disipo de sus manos y su transformación desapareció, justo para recibir el ultimo golpe de su padre.

Vegeta vio a su hijo impactar con una de las pocas rocas que quedaban en pie con sus cabellos ya lilas. Cuando lo vio perder el poder había sido demasiado tarde para detener su golpe. No importaba, tampoco había sido para tanto.

Los pies de Vegeta se posaron sobre el suelo a la vez que sus cabellos recuperaban su color y entonces miro directamente a las dos mujeres.

Sabía que ellas habían sido la causa de la distracción de Trunks.

De nuevo alzo el vuelo y en segundos llego hasta las dos mujeres, abandonando por completo la atención en su hijo que seguía bajo las rocas.

Amy estaba tan impactada por todo aquello y a la vez tan asustada y preocupada por el bienestar de Trunks que apenas percibió que Vegeta estaba frente a ellas.

- Que hacéis aquí?- Le pregunto Vegeta a Bulma.

Bulma miro a Vegeta con desdeño ante su tono de voz y se levanto del suelo. Sabía que los dos habían luchado con demasiada brutalidad para ser un simple entrenamiento, pero eso era algo de lo que hablaría con Vegeta en privado.

- Vinimos a mirar.

- Es peligroso.- Le estepó él.

Vegeta miro entonces a Amy que seguía con la mirada fija en las rocas donde seguía sepultado su hijo.

- Él esta bien.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Amy mirara a Vegeta.

Bien? Pensó ella. Podría estar muerto!

Pero Vegeta ya no dijo nada más, simplemente se encamino hasta la nave de Bulma.

- Bulma.- Le dijo él cuando llego hasta ella.

Bulma supo al segundo lo que Vegeta quería. Marcharse. Y se sorprendió del tacto de él. Sin duda era momento para dejar a la pareja a solas.

Bulma se acerco entonces a Amy.

- No te preocupes. Él esta bien. Nos vemos en casa.

* * *

Trunks, sepultado entre las rocas, se tomo su tiempo para salir. Ahora, habiendo recuperado la apariencia normal se sentía realmente cansado y dolorido. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era salir y enfrentar a Amy, si es que ella seguía ahí fuera. 

Al final no tuvo otra que apartar las rocas que estaban sobre él y salir de allí.

Cuando salió su mirada se poso en Amy, que ahora estaba allí sola y parecía realmente asustada.

Porque demonios su madre había tenido que llevarla allí? Ella aun no estaba preparada para ver lo que había visto.

Se alzo en el aire lentamente, sin prisa por enfrentarla, pero en segundos estuvo frente a ella.

Amy lo había visto salir de las rocas como si nada y aun se sorprendió más. Entonces la miro y salió volando hacía ella.

Ahora volvía a tener al muchacho que ella conocía frente a ella. Su camiseta estaba prácticamente destrozada y su cuerpo estaba lleno de moratones y heridas. Incluso le sangraba el labio. Pero allí estaba él, frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, como si no tuviera nada.

Durante unos segundos los dos permanecieron en silencio y Amy pudo ver en sus claros ojos azules la preocupación que él sentía.

- E... estas bien?- Le pregunto.

Trunks afirmo con la cabeza.

- Son solo arañazos.

Amy podía sentir la respiración acelerada, al igual que su corazón. Había sentido terror al verlos luchar, pero ahora, al tenerle nuevamente frente a él solo se sentía preocupada pro sus heridas. No sintió miedo hacía él.

- Eso... ha sido...increíble.

Trunks la miro fijamente. Había visto su miedo en sus ojos segundos atrás, pero ahora este había desaparecido. Más bien, ahora, parecía únicamente preocupada por sus heridas. Y eso le encanto.

Y sin saber porque sintió nuevamente un anhelo recorriendo sus venas y no por la falta de lucha, no, ahora era como un deseo, un fuerte deseo hacía la hermosa joven que tenía frente a él.

Fue como si su mirada cambiara, como si ella de repente desprendiera un dulce aroma que parecía colarse por todos los poros de su cuerpo excitándolo de una forma que nunca antes había conocido.

Debía reconocer que su belleza era capaz de quitar la respiración. Sus cabellos negros ondulados caían sueltos hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus grandes ojos azules siempre brillaban resplandecientes y su sonrisa era la más cálida que jamás había admirado.

Y pese a ser un poco más bajita que él, sus piernas eran largas y esbeltas, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Delgado, pero lleno de redondezes.

- No deberías haberlo visto, no todavía. – Le contesto él sincero.

- Pues yo me alegro de haberlo echo.- Le contesto ella que dio un paso acortando sus distancias. – Ahora comprendo porque fuiste capaz de ganar a los androides sin mayor dificultad. Tenéis... una fuerza... increíble.

- No quiero que me temas.- Le dijo él que no pudo evitar alzar una mano y acariciar una de sus mejillas con dulzura.

- No te temo, Trunks. Solo estoy sorprendida, eso es todo.

- Estas segura? – Le pregunto mientras su mano descendía de su mejilla lentamente hasta su cuello.

- Muy segura.- Le dijo ella que se estremeció ante el dulce contacto.

Aquella caricia no era digna del tímido Trunks que ella conocía, pero tampoco lo era aquella firme mirada que se posaba ahora sobre ella. Era como si él la estuviera estudiando meticulosamente con los ojos. Y por una extraña razón deseo que él la besara. Allí y ahora. Quiso que la estrechara contra su fuerte pecho y la besara nuevamente.

Trunks intentaba contenerse. Contener el fuerte deseo que se había encendido en su cuerpo. Pero no pudo, con un rápido gesto, atrajo a Amy hasta él y mientras sus brazos la rodeaban por la espalda, sus labios se unían con fuerza.

Pese a ser deseado, Amy se sorprendió ante su cálido beso.

La primera vez que Trunks la beso, había sido un beso suave y dulce, este era fuerte y posesivo, aunque le encanto. Le encanto sentirse deseada, porque ese deseo pareció encender el suyo propio.

Entonces, las manos de Amy se movieron a su espalda y se posaron irremediablemente sobre su piel desnuda. Aquel contacto fue simplemente perturbador. Como si las manos de Amy fueran puro fuego abrasando su piel y un fuerte gruñido escapo de sus labios.

Había sido de placer, pero por desgracia Amy se separo de él para mirarle.

- Te he hecho daño?- Le pregunto preocupada.

- No.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y él no pudo más que pensar en besarla otra vez. Pero supo que aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para dejarse llevar por ese nuevo deseo que había surgido en él.

La beso dulcemente en los labios una vez más y volvió a mirarla.

- Deberíamos volver a casa.

- Si, necesitas que alguien cure esas heridas. Le dijo Amy.

- Bien.

Muy a su pesar, Trunks la aferró de la cintura y emprendió el vuelo de regreso a casa.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno, aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Desde luego yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. No se, pero creo que ver luchar a Vegeta y Trunks juntos debe ser simplemente increíble!!!! No les parece?

Como siempre agradezco todos los reviews que me han enviado. Ya saben que simplemente me encantan. Así que les invito a dejar sus opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas.

Besos;

JJ.Amy


	7. Sangre guerrera

Atención: Lemon!!!!!!!!!!

**Sangre guerrera**

Amy sentía como sus manos temblaban sin control. Que le estaba pasando? La respuesta era sencilla.

Al llegar de nuevo a la Corporación Cápsula ella se había ofrecido en curar las heridas de Trunks y aunque él se había resistido un poco asegurando que solo eran arañazos, al final cedió a dejarse curar. Entonces y sin previo aviso, Trunks se quito la camiseta, o lo que quedaba de ella y ante sus ojos quedo su pecho desnudo. Y que visión! Casi se había quedado sin respiración al ver el torso desnudo de Trunks, luciendo una musculatura perfectamente perfilada en cada parte de él.

Ahora, sus manos, que curaban con paciencia y dulzura, cada pequeña herida, temblaban por el simple echo de tocar su piel.

Trunks por su parte, que estaba sentado al borde de la cama de la habitación de Amy rezaba porque alguien entrara en la habitación y rompiera aquel momento de intimidad.

Que le pasaba? Su sangre parecía hervir por sus venas con cada caricia de ella. Sentía su respiración acelerada y por mucho que intentara fijar la mirada al suelo y desconectarse de ella, no podía.

Y casi por arte de magia sus suplicas fueron atendidas, cuando Gohan, apareció en la habitación entrando por el balcón.

- Tru...- Las palabras Gohan se cortaron al ver a Trunks acompañado por una muchacha.

Gohan había estado toda la mañana concentrado en sus deberes y de repente había sentido las dos energías de Vegeta Y Trunks. Sin pensárselo dos veces, había abandonado los libros y había escapado por la ventana para ver que estaba ocurriendo y averiguar porque Trunks había regresado. No se espero, ni mucho menos, que encontraría a Trunks acompañado por una muchacha, cuando decidió colarse por el balcón del cuarto que imagino que era donde se instalaba Trunks.

Se llevo la mano a la cabeza avergonzado, gesto que había heredado de su padre y sonrió avergonzado.

- Lo siento mucho Trunks, no sabía que estabas acompañado, esperare fuera...

- No.- Dijo Trunks que se puso en pie. – Me alegro mucho de verte Son Gohan.

- Yo también. No sabía que habías venido. Sentí tu energía hará un rato.

- Estuve entrenando con mi padre. Justo llegue ayer.

Amy miro al niño de cabellos moreno que hablaba con Trunks. Lo había llamado Son Gohan. Así que tenía frente a ella al hijo de Goku. El muchacho que había destruido a Célula, convirtiéndose así en el guerrero más fuerte de todos. Y después de lo que había presenciado aquella tarde, el muchacho tenía que ser simplemente increíble. Aunque ahora, al verle, parecía tan inofensivo y tímido, como el mismo Trunks.

- Así que estas de visita.

- Exacto.- Trunks miro entonces a Amy.- Gohan, permíteme que te presente a Amy. Vino conmigo del futuro.

- Es un placer.- Dijo Gohan inclinándose frente a ella.

- El placer es mío.- Dijo ella que lo imito.

* * *

Bulma cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y miro a Vegeta desdeñosa cuando este salió de la ducha. 

- No vas a contármelo?- Le pregunto ella.

- Contarte que?- Le pregunto él que lanzo sobre la cama la única toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo.

En cualquier otra circunstancia allí Vegeta hubiese ganado la batalla. Ella se hubiese desconcentrado al verle desnudo y hubiese olvidado lo que deseaba preguntarle. Pero hoy no sería así.

- Lo que le pasa a Trunks.

Vegeta, que rebuscaba por el armario algo de ropa suya entre el montón de Bulma se giro para mirarla sorprendido. Como era posible que ella lo hubiese notado también?

- Es mi hijo, sabes?- Le contesto ella como si hubiese podido leer su mente.- Se que le pasa algo.

Vegeta hizo un gesto desdeñoso y volvió su atención al armario.

- No le pasa nada.- Le contesto de mala gana.

- No me mientas! Se que le pasa algo!

Vegeta volvió a girarse para mirarla.

- Lo que le pasa es que es un guerrero del espacio y como tal necesita luchar.

- Eso es todo? – Le pregunto ella sorprendida.

- Si, eso es todo.

- Por eso habéis luchado de esa forma?

- Si, ahora déjame tranquilo.

Vegeta sintió que Bulma abandonaba la habitación, así que procedió a vestirse.

Bulma bajaba por las escaleras que llevaban al salón cuando sintió el teléfono sonar.

Su madre, quien sentada en uno de los salones jugando con su hijo, era la más cercana al teléfono. Pero parecía demasiado entretenida con el pequeño Trunks como para cogerlo. Así que dando un largo suspiro se acerco al teléfono y contesto ella misma.

- Si?

- Esta ahí?!!!

Bulma tuvo que apartarse el teléfono de la oreja ante tal chillido.

- Chichi?

- Claro que soy yo!!!

- Pero que te pasa? Porque gritas de esa manera?

- Gohan ha vuelto a desaparecer, no lo habrás visto por ahí, verdad?

- Pues la verdad es que no. Aunque tal vez este con Trunks, llego ayer sabes?

- Que llego? De donde?

- Me refiero a Trunks del futuro!

- Oh! Que sorpresa! Y no pensabas decirnos nada?

- Claro que si, solo que aun no he tenido tiempo.

- Podríamos dar una fiesta aquí en mi casa. – Dijo Chichi. – Así podría conocer al pequeño Son Goten.

- Eso sería una buena idea!- Exclamo Bulma.- Así podríamos reunirlos a todos!!

- Exacto! Deja que yo me encargue de todo!

- Espera un momento, creo que debería consultarlo con Trunks, aunque no creo que se oponga.

- Esta bien.

- En seguida te llamo.

Bulma colgó el teléfono y salió disparada hacia arriba nuevamente. No encontró a su hijo en su habitación, así que seguramente estuviera con Amy. Cuando entro en la habitación de Amy, no se porque, pero Bulma no se sorprendió al ver a Gohan allí.

Al verlo Bulma supo sus manos en sus caderas y lo miro con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

- Hola Son Gohan.

Nada más verla, Son Gohan supo que su madre había llamado y puso cara de consecuencia.

- Tu madre ha llamado.

- De verdad?- Le pregunto él temiendo su enfado al regresar a casa.

- Así que aun sigues escapándote por la ventana?

- Bueno yo...

Bulma ya no pudo aguantar más y se echo a reír. Era increíble que alguien tan poderoso como él, temiera tanto a su madre. Le recordaba tanto a Goku!

- No te preocupes. Creo que esta ves te has librado. – Bulma miro entonces a Trunks.- Le dije a Chichi que estabas aquí y a propuesto hacer una fiesta en tu honor.

- Oh! No creo que eso sea necesario...- Dijo él avergonzado.

- No seas modesto. Ella estaba encantada. Y así podrás verles a todos. Que te parece?

- Esta bien.

- Bien, la llamare ahora mismo para decírselo. – Bulma volvió a mirar a Gohan.- No tardes en marcharte a casa. Tu madre estaba preocupada.

- Lo prometo.- Dijo él.

Con aquellas palabras su madre abandono de nuevo la habitación.

* * *

Aquella tarde la pasaron de compras. Su madre le arrastro a él y a Amy a lo largo de todas las tiendas de la cuidad. Aunque Amy también desfruto de aquello en desmesura. 

Como muchas personas en el futuro. Amy no tenía más que unas pocas ropas y poco más y cuando Bulma se entero de aquello no reparo en comprarle de todo.

Cuando llegaron a casa ya era la hora de la cena y poco después todos se iba a la cama en la Corporación Cápsula. Menos él.

Como la noche anterior Trunks no pudo pegar ojos.

La noche anterior pensó que tal vez eso se debiera a su nerviosismo por estar allí de nuevo y por sus ganas de luchar junto a su padre. Pero al parecer no era eso. En realidad, la batalla con su padre no había disminuido en lo más mínimo aquellas ganas imparables de luchar y aso debía añadirle el súbito deseo que se había encendido en su cuerpo por Amy.

Que le estaba pasando?

Con aquella pregunta sus ojos se posaron sobre la luna. Esta no estaba completa, aunque le faltaba poco. Seguramente mañana una gran luna llena luciría en el cielo.

Era extraño que se fijara en aquellos momentos en la luna. La única cosa que le ayudaba a recordar quien era él en su verdadero hogar. Pero esta parecía hipnotizarle tanto como siempre.

Trunks aparto la vista de la luna y miro al interior de la habitación. Una cálida habitación que su madre había preparado para él hasta el más mínimo detalle. Después volvió a mirar a la luna y sin pensárselo dos veces alzo el vuelo.

* * *

Vegeta también estaba contemplando la luna desde el balcón mientras sentía a Bulma hablar sin parar de aquella maldita fiesta que ella y Chichi estaba preparando. 

- También he hablado con el Maestro Kami! Y también vendrá! No es maravilloso! Seguro que nos lo pasaremos muy bien. La verdad es que tenía unas ganas enromes de verles a todos.

Entonces y sin entender porque, Vegeta vio a su hijo perderse en la oscura noche.

Sin duda aquello no era digo no Trunks y pensaba descubrir a donde iba su hijo. Seguramente fuera más entretenido que seguir escuchado a Bulma hablar de la maldita fiesta.

Y sin más Vegeta emprendió el vuelo.

- Que te parece Vegeta?

Bulma que había hablado de la fiesta mientras ordenaba unas cosas en el armario se giro al no recibir respuesta y extrañada se asomo al balcón para ver que Vegeta había desaparecido.

- Odio cuando hace eso!- Exclamo enfadada.

* * *

Trunks se alejo de la cuidad y se detuvo su vuelo en lo alto de una montaña, desde allí su miraba volvió a posarse sobre la luna. 

Que le estaba pasando? Porque de nuevo volvía a sentir aquella fuerte necesidad de luchar?

- No estas satisfecho aun?

La voz de su padre lo sobresalto. Había estado tan hipnotizado nuevamente por la luna que ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar.

Cuando se giro para mirarle vio en su padre una divertida sonrisa en los labios.

"No estas satisfecho aun?" Acaso su padre sabía la necesidad que corría por sus venas?

- Si quieres, podemos seguir con lo de esta mañana.- Le propuso Vegeta.

Si, sin duda su padre sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero conociéndolo él no le explicaría nada.

- Si.- Contesto Trunks. – Sigamos.

* * *

Cuando Trunks llego de nuevo a la Corporación Cápsula después de pasar toda la noche luchando con su padre, se sentía agotado, pero no se sentía satisfecho, ni mucho menos. 

Camino por el largo pasillo de la segundo planta casi arrastrando los pies deseando llegar a su cama e intentar olvidar un poco aquella obsesión que se estaba convirtiendo la lucha. Pero cuando llegaba a su habitación vio que la puerta de Amy se abría y la luz proveniente de esa ilumino escasamente el pasillo.

La vio asomarse tímidamente por la puerta.

- Trunks?

Trunks se encamino hacía ella y la vio de pie junto a la puerta vestida con un camisón de color azul que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba hermosa.

- Que haces despierta? Ocurre algo?- Le pregunto él.

- Fui a verte hace horas, pero no estabas. Estaba preocupada por ti.- Le susurro.

Justo dijo aquello Amy se fijo en sus nuevas heridas.

- Estas herido?

- No. Solo son arañazos.

Pero aquella respuesta no pareció satisfacer a Amy que le aferró del brazo y lo hizo entrar en la habitación. Una vez dentro Amy cerro la puerta y examino cuidadosamente sus heridas.

- Donde has estado?- Le pregunto ella mientras examinaba sus heridas.

- Estuve con mi padre.- Le contesto él sincero mientras sentía sus nervios aumentar en su interior.

Ella se coloco entonces frene a él poniéndolo aun más nervioso.

Trunks no podía dejar de pensar que solo con alzar un poco las manos la tendría entre sus brazos, mientras aquella olor, su aroma, empezaba nuevamente a embriagarlo.

- Entrenando?- Le pregunto ella casi en un susurro.

- Si.

Amy lo miro con aspecto serio y es que ella empezaba a comprender lo que significaba ser un guerrero del espacio y sabía que debía ser difícil para Trunks vivir en su mundo. Un mundo en el que él era el ultimo de su raza, un mundo en el que él estaba solo. Pero a la misma vez el mundo al que ella pertenecía.

- Tanto lo añoraste?

Trunks percibió la tristeza en su voz y la cogió de la mano delicadamente, como si jugara con sus dedos.

- Es difícil de explicar Amy.

- Jamás serás feliz allí, verdad?- Le pregunto mientras agachaba la mirada.

Trunks uso su otra mano para aferrar dulcemente la barbilla de ella y la alzo obligándola a mirarle.

- Soy muy feliz allí. Aquel es mi mundo, mi vida. Allí esta mi madre, mi hogar... allí estas tu.

Amy estuvo apunto de hablar nuevamente, pero los labios de Trunks la silenciaron sus palabras con un dulce beso.

Sintió como la estrechaba en sus brazos mientras estos la rodeaban por la cintura y en segundos se olvido por completo de todo lo demás. Solo podía pensar en los dulces labios que la besaban tan dulcemente y en los fuertes brazos que la aferraban con fuerza, apretándola cada vez con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo.

Pero aquel beso, pronto se torno más fuerte y salvaje, como si un poderoso deseo les envolviera a ambos.

Las manos de Amy, que inicialmente había permanecido inmóviles ante la sorpresa de que él la besara, pronto se aventuraron a moverse. Primero acaricio sus fuertes brazos y ascendió por ellos hasta llegar a su espalda. Allí se detuvieron unos instantes, para después descender espalda abajo.

Trunks sentía aquellas caricias como una tortura mientras se deleitaba con el dulce sabor de sus labios. Fue entonces cuando su lengua se aventuro al interior de su boca. Y que delicia! Toda ella sabía dulce y exquisita. Sentía sus deseos crecer por igual, deseando más y es que ella le respondía a cada paso que él daba, aprobándolo y eso aun lo excitaba más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Entonces pudo sentir las manos de ella colándose por debajo de su camiseta. Sintió las palmas de su manos posarse sobre su piel, acariciándola con lentos movimientos. Como si ella intentara memorizar cada parte de él.

Aquello provoco que sus propias manos tomaran la iniciativa de moverse. Aflojando la fuerza con la que la aferraba, sus manos se deslizaron lentamente espalda abajo hasta llegar a sus caderas.

Allí y de una forma lenta, Trunks empezó a subir su camisón, buscando una entrada para poder acceder a su piel. Sintió entonces las manos de Amy detenerse para aferrarse a él con fuerza, como si intentara compensar que él hubiese dejado de apretarla contra su cuerpo. Pero no hubo queja y en segundos el filo del camisón llego a sus manos.

Amy espero expectante aquello y es que había soñado con sentir las manos de Trunks sobre su piel en un millón de ocasiones.

Con timidez, sintió la yema de sus dedos rozar levemente la piel desnuda de su espalda a la altura de su columna y aquello le provoco un delicioso escalofrió que la hizo levemente gemir. Quería más y para demostrarlo se aferró con más fuerza a é y acelero el ritmo del beso.

Entonces las palmas de sus manos se posaron sobre su piel, al principio inmóviles, pero pronto empezaron a moverse, como las suyas habían echo por su espalda. Y ni sus mejores sueños podían compararse con la realidad de sentirle. Era delicioso, sus manos eran como fuego abrasando su piel, encendiendo aun más su deseo.

Entonces, desesperada sus manos se movieron para rodear su cuello y entonces los labios de Trunks abandonaron su boca para besar dulcemente su cuello.

Sentir sus labios sobre su piel fue simplemente maravilloso y provoco que un nuevo gemido escapara de su boca con dulzura.

Disfruto de aquello unos segundos y apoyando levemente su cabeza contra la de él ella misma paso sus labios por su cuello, rozando levemente su oreja.

- Llévame a la cama.

Aquella suplica escapo de sus labios como un susurro y no estuvo segura de que Trunks lo hubiese oído.

Pero Trunks si lo había oído, aquella suplica pareció colarse en su cabeza activando todos sus sentidos. Sintió todo su cuerpo reaccionar ante aquel débil sonido. Como si de repente una droga corriera por sus venas encendiendo un deseo que jamás imagino que existiría.

Sus manos se movieron entonces descendiendo por su espalda, acariciaron levemente sus glúteos por encima de la ropa interior y cuando llego a sus muslos se inclino levemente, la aferró por ellos y la levanto del suelo colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Amy se estremeció al sentir las manos de Trunks sobre sus muslos, tan próximas a su sexo y entonces se sintió elevar como si no pesara absolutamente nada.

En segundos se sintió recostarse en la cama, mientras la boca de Trunks volvía a besarla y el peso de su cuerpo cayo sobre ella de una forma deliciosa.

Con aquella nueva postura, sus manos se vieron nuevamente libres para moverse por su cuerpo, mientras sentía las manos de Trunks acariciar posesivamente sus muslos.

Pero aquello pronto fue insuficiente. Con lo que atrevidas, sus manos empezaron a subir su camiseta, la termino por quitar y lanzando al suelo. Y que maravillosa visión quedo nuevamente frente a sus ojos.

Trunks, tan deseoso como ella, empezó a imitar sus pasos, ascendió por sus muslos y aferrando nuevamente filo de su camisón, lo fue levantando poco a poco. Hasta que se vio obligado a dejar de besarla para poder quitarlo en su totalidad. Y justo entonces, cuando el camisón caía al suelo, sus ojos se posaron sobre sus firmes y voluminosos pechos.

No volvió a besarla, quería mantener aquella distancia unos segundos para contemplar su cuerpo casi desnudo bajo el suyo, mientras una de sus manos se aventuraron a acariciar uno de sus pechos.

Como había echo con su espalda, Amy sintió primero una leve caricia de la yema de sus dedos sobre sus pechos, para después sentir su mano llenarse con uno de ellos provocando que todo su cuerpo se arqueara de placer.

Entonces lo sintió inclinarse nuevamente sobre ella, pero no para besar sus labios, sino su piel.

Durante largos y apasionantes minutos los labios de Trunks devoraron todo su cuerpo, su cuello.. sus pechos... su vientre...

Una deliciosas sensación que parecía enloquecerla, obligándola a que su cuerpo se moviera aun más inquieto bajo el de él.

Y sin poder aguantar un segundo más, sus manos se aventuraron entre sus cuerpos para desabrochar sus pantalones.

En segundos Amy tubo el cuerpo desnudo de Trunks sobre el suyo y sus manos acariciaron cada parte que él le permitía.

Y es que Trunks se sentía al limite de sus fuerzas, estaba como loco, deseoso, excitado. Podía sentir su miembro duro apretado contra él de ella y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en entrar en ella.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, las manos de Trunks descendieron por su cuerpo y con el roce de un dedos, acaricio el borde de sus bragitas con dulzura, para a continuación, empezar a bajarlas lentamente.

Las retiro lentamente, con cuidado, como si intentara no dañar nada de aquel maravillosos regalo que se mostraba ante él. Intentando controlar los fuertes impulsos de arrancar aquella pequeña tela, pero no pudo, cuando estaba a mitad de sus muslos, Trunks tiro de ellas levemente rompiéndolas.

Ya no podía controlarse, podía sentir su fuerte aroma embriagándolo con más poder, como si su excitación lo elevara. Su cuerpo moviéndose bajo el suyo, reclamándolo.

Se coloco entre sus piernas y coloco estas una a cada lado de sus caderas, preparando su entrada al paraíso.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse desesperados, deseosos de lo que venía a continuación.

Trunks tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para controlarse, para entrar lentamente en aquel estrecho cuerpo.

Empezó a moverse lentamente, abriéndose paso en ella, mientras sentía a Amy gemir levemente dentro de su boca. Aquella era la primera vez para ambos y Trunks no quería dañarla. Tenía que tener paciencia y ser delicado. Aguantar aquella fuerza que le ordenaba tomarla de una vez por todas con una fuerza imparable y entonces ocurrió.

Con un movimiento algo más fuerte, Trunks entro dentro de ella en su totalidad.

Amy ya no pudo contenerse más, abandono la boca de Trunks mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda y gimió dulcemente.

No había sentido dolor, todo lo contrario, sentirle dentro fue la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido en toda su vida. Y pensando que aquello no podría ser mejor, él empezó a moverse dentro de ella.

Amy tubo que ocultar su rostro entre su pecho y su cuello para poder acallar los gemidos que surgían de su boca y es que no podía creer que todo aquello fuera cierto.

Dentro de ella Trunks parecía haber encontrado un lugar mágico. Su cuerpo se precipitaba a la lujuria con cada embestida, con cada pequeño movimiento.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuerte bajo le pecho mientras se perdía en un deseo que parecía dominarlo por completo. Como si un instinto primitivo se hubiese apoderado de él por completo. Y gusto en aquel instante supo que había necesitado aquello tanto como la lucha contra su padre.

En pocos minutos sintió como Amy explotaba en su placer mientras sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda con agresividad. Sin duda ella había demostrado ser muy apasionada y se había dejado llevar por él mismo placer que lo había impulsado a él ha hacer aquello.

Trunks acelero entonces él paso y el mismo se abandono a su propio deseo.

Al caer sobre la cama Trunks sintió la necesidad de abrazar a Amy. De aquella manera, con el cuerpo desnudo de Amy entre sus brazos, Trunks se sintió satisfecho y en paz por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno, aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste mucho.

Algunos me habeis preguntado porque los llamo super guerreros y no por el nombre que todos usais. Sencillo, yo siempre he visto Bola de Dragon Z en catalan y asi es como los llaman en catalan, asi que es a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Lo siento, pero simpre me sale asi, pero imagino que se entiende, no?

Como siempre agradezco mucho sus fics. Muchas gracias!!!!!!

Me despido hasta el lunes. No olviden dejar algun review! Ya saben lo mucho que me gusta!!!

Besos para todos.

JJ.Amy


End file.
